The Doctor, The Captain and Rose Tyler
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: While investigating a normal rift spike Captain Jack finds, to his complete shock, Rose Tyler. Rose and Jack are thrilled to see each other again, but Rose quickly realises that her Captain is far from okay, and she can't help but wonder whether she can help, whether anyone, including The Doctor, can help Jack see that he matters, that his life matters. TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to its rightful owners

 **AN1:** So I have been watching Doctor Who/Torchwood lately and I wanted to write, but couldn't figure out how to continue my other story so I decided to write this. I really love the dynamic between Nine/Jack/Rose and it made me sad that we didn't see Ten/Rose/Jack travel together so I decided to write this.

In Torchwood this is set after Meat and in Doctor who it is post Voyage of the Damned and before the start of series four.

 **AN2:** I'll continue my other stories as soon as I'm finish this story, I just felt the need to write it.

* * *

It has been three days since Rhys found out about Torchwood and under normal circumstances Jack would have retconned both Gwen and Rhys but he couldn't do it, not to Gwen. Honestly Jack isn't completely sure why he didn't retcon her, maybe it was because she's someone who's important to him, or because he lets himself be open with her or maybe even because she reminds him of Rose, he doesn't know and he suspects that he will never.

It's early evening and Jack is sitting in his office finishing the briefings he writes for UNIT.

"JACK!" Tosh's voice yells and in a flash Jack hurries out to his team.

"What is it?" Jack asks as he runs across the hub.

"Huge Rift spike is just starting. Alley between warehouses near the river." Tosh explains.

"Ianto, Owen, Gwen with me. Tosh direct from here." Jack says as she runs to grab his jacket and gun before leaving the hub, Ianto, Owen and Gwen right behind him.

* * *

Five minutes later Jack, Owen, Gwen and Ianto are on their way to the location when the rift spike is.

"Jack, take the next turn. The spike is starting about a hundred meters down." Tosh informs Jack.

"Got it." Jack says before taking the turn fast, which causes the others to hold on tightly and a few seconds later Jack slams on the breaks and throws open the door as he does a portal seems to be open and a woman seemingly rolls out.

"Oh ouch." The woman says and as he hears the voice Jack doesn't believe it until the woman starts to push herself up and he sees her face.

"Rose." Jack says shocked as he lowers his gun and puts it back in his holster.

"Jack, who is she?" Gwen asks as the girl, Rose Tyler, who Jack can't believe he is seeing again after what The Doctor said, looks over at him.

"Jack? Oh my god, Jack!" Rose says sounding both thrilled and amazed as she gets up and run towards Jack, and as she starts to run, he does too and they meet half way between where Jack was and where Rose was and embrace each other, nether noticing the words _'Bad Wolf'_ written on the wall behind Rose, "I've missed you soo much." Rose says as Jack picks her up and swings her around as he hugs her.

"I've missed you too." Jack says as he holds Rose, honestly he doesn't want to let go, but he knows he has to, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in a Parallel Universe." Jack says as he reluctantly puts Rose down.

"I've been trying to find a way back and I decided to use the rift in a way that wouldn't cause all universes to end. I wasn't sure if it would work or not, but guess it did." Rose says as she looks around, "What about you? You're supposed to be in 200,100 rebuilding the earth, not the twenty first century."

"It's a long story." Jack explains, being pretty sure that he's going to have to explain that to his team, "I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe you're here." Rose says and they embrace each other once more.

"Are we going to do our say things three times again?" Jack asks curious and Ron just smiles back at him.

"Jack, what's going on? Who is this?" Gwen ask as Jack and Rose hold each other tightly.

"Oh, right. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, I would like you to meet Rose Tyler. Rose meet my team." Jack introduces once he and Rose break apart once more

"It's nice to meet you." Rose says with a smile, "You have a team?" she asks Jack.

"Since Canary Wharf I've been rebuilding Torchwood, making it better, in The Doctor's Honour, in your honour. I didn't know you survived until recently." Jack explains.

"That's funny I've been doing the same thing where I was." Rose explains then realises what Jack said, "Wait, have you been in the Twenty First century since the Game Station?"

"Game Station?" Gwen asks Owen and Ianto.

"No idea." Ianto admits and Owen just looks confused.

"Not exactly. Like I said, it's a long story." Jack explains.

"JACK! BEHIND YOU!" Owen yells allowing Jack to turn, just in time to see a Weevil coming towards him and Rose and acting on instinct Jack pushes her out of the way and in the second it takes him to do that Jack's chest is sliced up.

"JACK!" Rose yells, tears coming to her eyes, sounding terrified as Gwen, Owen and Ianto take on the Weevil, "No, no, no." Rose says as she hurries over to him, "No, you can't do this to me. Not when I've just met you again. Jack! HELP ME!" Rose yells as Gwen, Owen and Ianto, "We've got to get him to hospital."

"No we don't. He'll be fine." Owen informs Rose.

"What are you talking about? He's dying, he needs help." Rose says, causing Gwen, Owen and Ianto to exchange confused looks, "Stay with me, Jack. Please stay with me." Rose says as she moves Jack's head onto her lap, she knows that it doesn't look like he's breathing, but she can't believe it, she won't

"You don't know." Gwen realises as Owen and Ianto take the Weevil to the back of the SUV, "You knew him before." She realises, looking completely shocked at that.

"Before what?" Rose ask confused, but before anyone can answer her Jack gasps back to life causing Rose to scream "What was that?" she asks confused.

"Hello." Jack says to Rose as he looks up at her.

"Hello." Rose says, not sure what else to say, how to comprehend everything.

"Hello." Jack responds with a smile.

"Don't start that. How are you talking to me right now?" Rose ask, looking shocked as even her time with The Doctor and her time on the parallel universe hasn't prepared her for seeing Jack die and come back to life.

"It's part of my long story." Jack explains as he sits up, "I'll explain back at The Hub." He explains.

"You're not even cut." Rose says shocked as she reaches out and touches his chest.

"Jack, we've got to get going." Ianto says.

"Okay." Jack calls over his shoulder before turning back to Rose who looks worried, "I'm okay, Rose really. I'll explain everything." Jack says as he stands up, "You coming?" he asks as he sticks out his hand for Rose to grab.

"Of course." Rose says as she takes Jacks hand and after they exchange smiles Rose and Jack head back to the SUV and to the surprise of the team Jack sits in the back with Rose and Gwen allowing Owen and Ianto to sit in the front.

"So, have you two known each other a long time?" Gwen asks curious as Owen starts to drive.

"Oh yes." Jack answers, "I was a completely different man when we met." He admits, Rose being the only one who understands that truth and gravity of that statement.

"I was hanging off a barrage balloon." Rose says with a grin, "You saved me."

"It was quiet the entrance. I couldn't resist." Jack says, smiling fondly as he remembers, as he does he remembers something that he learnt in second time in the forties, "Oh guess what I learnt. I forgot to turn off Big Ben. It got hit because you wanted to know the time." Jack informs Rose to the complete confusion of his team.

"That wasn't my fault! You're the one who was showing off." Rose teases.

"I was not showing off!" Jack objects.

"Dancing on an invisible spaceship that was teethed to big ben in the middle of an air raid isn't showing off? What do you call it then?" Rose asks as Jack's team exchange confused looks, not understanding what is going on.

"I was trying to close a deal!" Jack explains.

"With champagne and dancing?"

"I was trying to help you relax."

"I think you had more than relaxation on your mind." Rose comments and Jack just laughs, "God, I've missed you."

"Right back at you." Jack says as he puts his arm around Rose and pulls her into his side, feeling that Rose snuggles in, causing Jacks team to exchange looks as while Jack is affectionate with everyone this is a different type of affectionate, an openness they have never seen Jack show.

* * *

When they get back to The Hub Jack gets Owen to drop him and Rose off on the plaza.

"I want to show you the grand entrance." Jack explains as he and Rose get out the car, "I'll see you downstairs." Jack tells his team.

"Do you remember the last time we were here together?" Rose asks curious as she and Jack link arms and start to walk.

"Of course. Micky told us that we thought we were all so cleaver." Jack says, remembering that.

"That's exactly what we thought." Rose comments.

"That's because it was true." Jack says smiling, "How is Micky Mouse? He was with you, right?" Jack asks curious.

"Yeah, he was. He's good. He really likes it there." Rose explains, she told her parents and Micky what she was doing before she left and they all wished her luck, once they realised that they wouldn't stop her, and Micky promised that he would look after her family.

"Good. That's good." Jack explains, "So at some point the TARDIS left something behind, want to see?" he asks curious.

"Of course." Rose answers and Jack steps forward and ono the invisible lift, because he and Rose are still linked arms she steps on too.

"Rose Tyler, welcome to Torchwood Three." Jack says as he activates the lift with his Vortex Manipulator.

As The lift lowers Rose looks around looking amazed.

"You have a better base than me." Rose informs Jack who just grins.

"Good to know." Jack says amused, "I'm pretty fond of it." He explains and as the lift lowers Jack's team walks over all four of them having looks on interest on their faces, it being clear that they all want answers about who Rose is and what she means to Jack.

"Rose Tyler, Toshiko Sato." Jack introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." Rose says with a smile, "So is this all of Torchwood three?" she asks Jack curious.

"This is basically all of Torchwood now. I'm doing things differently. Torchwood one got too big, was too out of control." He says.

"Can't argue with you there." Rose admits, looking around, "So, do you want to give me a tour?"

"How about a story first, then a tour." Jack suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Rose says and she follows Jack to his office.

"Okay, who was that?" Owen asks the others once Rose and Jack are in his office.

"No idea. But they seem close." Gwen comments.

"I would agree, but she didn't know that he could come back to life." Ianto points out.

"That could just mean that she knew him before he became immortal." Tosh comments.

"Considering the way there were talking I think that's a pretty good chance." Gwen admits.

* * *

"What happened to you, Jack?" Rose asks once he and Jack are in his office and the two of them are sitting down

"You." Jack answers and Rose just looks confused.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asks confused.

"He didn't tell you, of course he didn't." Jack comments realising that he shouldn't be surprised, "What do you remember about that day, the day with the Dalek's, the last time we saw each other?" Jack ask curious, needing to know because he needs to know what gaps to fill.

"I opened the TARDIS and then everything's kind of blank until I woke up on the TARDIS and he started to change." Rose explains, "But I know that I destroyed the Dalek's. I know that I took the time vortex into me, right?"

"Yeah." Jack confirms, "When you got back, I was already dead so after you destroyed the Dalek's you brought me back. But, according to The Doctor you couldn't control the power so you brought me back forever. I became a fixed point in time and space, a fact."

"So you'll never die, because of me?" Rose ask and Jack nods, "And he knew! He told me that you were rebuilding the earth. But he left you on purpose, didn't he?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, he did." Jack says and Rose looks furious, "It's more complicated than you think." Jack says quickly, "As a Time Lord I feel wrong to him, because I shouldn't exist or I did. I don't know if I still do." He explains, "The TARDIS didn't like me at all either. She went to the end of the universe with me clucking on to the outside."

"That doesn't make leaving you okay." Rose comments, it being clear that she isn't happy that The Doctor left Jack, "So, you've seen him since I left. How is he?" she asks, concerned

"He misses you, he misses you a lot, and when I was with him he went through something bad." Jack explains.

"Is he alone?" Rose asks curious.

"He wasn't when I was with him, but last I knew he was now." Jack explains.

"He shouldn't be alone." Rose says sadly, "How did you end up here, in this time?" Rose asks but before Jack can answer he sees Gwen standing at the door.

"Yes, Gwen?" Jack asks curious.

"Rhys is bringing dinner in. Do you and Rose want food?" Gwen asks curious.

Hearing the question Jack looks to Rose who nods, "Sure, that would be great. Let us know when Rhys gets here."

"Sure." Gwen says before leaving.

"Rhys?" Rose asks curious.

"Gwen's fiancé. He found out the truth. Normally his memories would be erased, but I couldn't do that this time." Jack admits.

"Aww, you're still a big old softy underneath everything." Rose says with a teasing smiling.

"Don't spread it around I have a reputation to uphold." Jack says playfully, "So, are you sure that you want to know how I got here? It's a long story."

"Of course I want to know." Rose says.

"Well, I came to just in time to see the TARDIS take off, and all I knew is that I had to see you and him again." Jack admits, "It was a good thing I still had this." Jack says showing Rose his wrist.

"Your Vortex Manipulator."

"Yep." Jack confirms, "I knew that my best chance of catching up with you again was the twenty first century. So, I used my Vortex Manipulator, but I over shot and I ended up in 1869 and it burned out. I was stuck." Jack explains.

"So, you've been waiting for over a hundred years?" Rose asks shocked.

"Yeah. I've spent most of my time in Cardiff waiting for the Doctor to come and refill, trying to figure out why I couldn't die when everyone around me did." Jack says sadly, then before he can say anymore Rose rushes over sits on his lap and hugs him once more.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm sorry that I did this to you that I made you suffer like this." Rose says as she hugs Jack tightly.

"It's okay. You didn't know, it's okay Rose." Jack says as he hugs Rose, placing a kiss on forehead.

"No, it's not." Rose says as they break apart, "Have you always worked for Torchwood?"

"Not always." Jack answers, "I did all kinds of things." He admits, "Visited places and people. Which reminds me, why didn't you ever tell me that you did Gymnastics?" he asks curios.

"It was a long time ago. How'd you find out?" Rose asks curious.

"I paid some visits to your old estate. I watched you win bronze. I never said hello because I couldn't mess with the timelines, but it felt good to see you." Jack explains.

"Wow." Rose says shocked give Jack one more hug and kissing his cheek before standing up, "So, this team of yours. What are they like?"

"Well there's Owen, he's our doctor. Has a bit of short fuse and I let him get under my skin more than I should. Then you've got Tosh, she's our genius, there is basically nothing that she can't do. Then you've got Gwen, she's a former police office, actually has a life outside Torchwood so she reminds us what that is like. Then there's Ianto, he keeps us all from falling apart, probably runs more things behind the scenes that I do." Jack admits with a smirk.

"Sounds like a great team." Rose comments, "So, what do they know about you?" Rose asks wanting to know that so that she doesn't give away something that Jack hasn't said.

"Not much. They know I can't die, and that I had been waiting for the right kind of doctor but that's basically it; and with the exception of Tosh who knows it for a fact, they have all assumed that my name isn't Captain Jack Harkness, although after all this time it feels like it is more my name than any other." He admits.

"So, I see you're still struggling with letting people see the real you." Rose comments, knowing that before her and The Doctor came along that was a real problem for Jack.

"It's just gotten easier not to." Jack admits and he and Rose drift into silence, honestly neither of them are sure what to say.

"So, is there any chance you know where he currently is? Where I could find him?" Rose asks curious after about five minutes of silence.

"Sorry, no chance." Jack admits, as Rose tries not to show how hurt she is by that, "But, he has a phone now. And I just happen to have the number." He reveals as after Martha left the Doctor she called him and gave him the number for The Doctor, just in case.

"Really?" Rose asks, being surprised by that.

"Really." Jack says as he pulls out his phone and calls the number for The Doctor. "Voicemail, really? I didn't even think he had that." Jack comments, causing Rose to laugh as he waits for the beep, "Hey, Doctor, it's me Jack. Something's come through the rift that you're going to want to see, it's not dangerous; just something you're really going to want to see. I'm at Torchwood, come by when you get this." Jack says before hanging up.

"Why didn't you tell him it was me?" Rose asks curious.

"His reaction is going to be better this way." Jack explains, "If you don't mind putting up with me, I'll wait a week and if hasn't called back or visited I'll call again and tell him."

"It's not putting up with you, Jack, I really want to spend time with you." Rose reveals, honestly she is thinking that even though she really wants to see The Doctor she also really wants to spend some time with Jack so a part of her is hoping that it takes The Doctor a few days to respond to Jack's message.

"JACK FOOD'S HERE!" Gwen' voice yells.

"Hungry?"

"Starved." Rose answers and she and Jack head out of his office, "I just noticed, the coat, it's the same as what you were wearing when we first met, why?" Rose asks curious as they walk out of the office.

"I liked it. I actually recreated it when I had time." Jack admits as after he realised he was stuck he didn't want to have to wait until world war two to have the coat he loved again.

"Why?" Rose ask, as they head upstairs, not seeing why Jack would remake that.

"It reminded me you, and The Doctor, of the person that you two showed me I could be. The person I wanted to be." Jack admits.

"Wow, Jack." Rose says as they walk into the conference room. Honestly she isn't sure how to respond to that.

"Rose, Rhys, Rhys, Rose." Jack reveals as he and Rose walk into the conference room

"It's nice to meet you." Rose reveals as Jack sits down at the head of the table and Rose pulls a chair over so that she is sitting right next to Jack, on his right side.

"Yeah, you too. Do you work for Torchwood too? Gwen didn't mention you." Rhys comments.

"No, I don't work for Torchwood, not this Torchwood anyway. Jack's an old friend, we crossed paths again." Rose explains.

"Oh, old friends. How did you meet?" Rhys asks, not realising how big of deal that is.

"Yeah, how did you meet? You weren't making much sense in the car." Owen comments.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have." Jack admits as he and Rose exchange looks and Jack gives her a nod.

"I was traveling, got into a bit of bother. Jack found me hanging from a barrage balloon, with a union jack on my shirt, during a German air raid." Rose reveals, looking amused as she realises how ridiculous that all sounds.

"That was a really great shirt." Jack says, grinning a Rose.

"It really was." Rose confirms.

"German Air raid?" Ianto asks confused, "When was this?"

"January 20th 1941." Jack says as he takes a bite of his food, honestly he finds the looks of complete shock on his team and Rhys's faces rather amusing.

"What were you doing in 1941?" Gwen asks confused.

"How were you in 1941?" Rhys asks looking even more confused than everyone else in the room.

"I had some business to attend to there." Jack explains, causing Rose to snort.

"Business, really? That's what you're calling it?" Rose asks, giving Jack a look.

"I think it's fitting." Jack comments.

"I could think of a few more words that are even more fitting." Rose informs Jack.

"I know you could." Jack says with a smirk, "But you're not going to."

"No, I'm not." Rose confirms.

"In the car, did you say something about a spaceship teethed to Big Ben?" Owen asks curious, realising that this may just be their chance to get some answers about who Jack is.

"Yep, it was how I was getting around in 1941." Jack explains

"How did you get a spaceship in 1941?" Tosh asks curious.

"I borrowed it before I arrived." Jack explains and honestly the more Jack says the more confused his team and Rhys become.

"You know, Jack, borrowing implies that you intended to give it back." Rose tells her friend.

"I did! Until it blew up." Jack explains, causing the others to exchange looks, "I was just glad that you two decided to give me a lift." Jack says, "It was great, wasn't it, the three of us traveling together?"

"Traveling, in 1941?" Gwen asks curious.

"No, all over." Jack says, "We went to incredible places, saw incredible things." Jack says smiling at Rose.

"Yeah, we did." Rose confirms as she and Jack exchange a private look, it seemingly to the others that there are sharing something that the others don't understand.

"When Rose saw you she said that you were meant to be in 200,100 is that we're you're from?" Ianto asks Jack curious.

"No, it was just…..." Jack starts to say before trailing off.

"Where we said goodbye." Rose explains, seeing that Jack isn't going to, "Some things happened. I was sent home, to this century, while Jack fought for the earth." She explains, while the team and Rhys look at Jack who is making an effort to look at his plate, not anyone else.

"Jack's been working for Torchwood for years. Why haven't you found each other sooner?" Gwen asks.

"I was told that Jack was rebuilding the earth in the future." Rose explains.

"And up until recently I thought Rose died at Canary Wharf, but she was in fact in a parallel universe." Jack explains, looking sadly at Rose.

"You're barking! None of this is possible." Rhys tells Jack.

"It is actually, very possible." Jack tells Rhys.

"You were at Canary Wharf?" Ianto asks Rose.

"Yes." Rose confirms and Jack reaches over and takes her hand.

"So was I." Ianto reveals.

"I'm sorry." Rose says and Inato nods.

"Are you going to explain how all this is possible?" Rhys asks curious.

"No." Jack says, "I'll be in my office." Jack says picking up his plate and leaving the common area as talking to Rose about what happened is one thing, but talking to his team about it is another thing all together and isn't something he wants to do right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to its rightful owners

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who has added to alerts/reviewed/left kudos. PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review it would mean so very much to me.

* * *

As Jack walks downstairs he feels bad about leaving Rose to the mercy of his team, but then he realises that Rose can handle them, without a doubt, so he stops worrying about her.

As soon as Jack leaves Rose finds the eyes of everyone in the room on her.

"I get that you've got questions, and you can ask them, but I can't break Jack's confidences. I won't." Rose informs the groups, knowing that she owes that to Jack.

"That's fair enough." Gwen comments.

"Gwen, right?" Rose asks and Gwen nods, "Are you from an old Cardiff family by any chance?" Rose asks curious.

"All the way back to the 1800s why?" Gwen asks confused.

"Because I once knew a woman, a hero, by the name of Gwyneth who looked just like you." Rose explains and the group drifts into silence as they eat.

"Could he die when you knew him?" Owen asks, wanting to know if what the others are suspecting is true.

"He could, and he did." Rose confirms before choosing her words carefully, "Someone happened to him not long after we said goodbye and that's how he was brought back and why he can't die." She explains, feeling that it gives enough answers while still being vague.

"You know what that something is, don't you?" Ianto asks and Rose nods.

"Wait. Are you saying that Jack can't die?" Rhys says shocked.

"That's exactly what we're saying." Gwen comments, "Did you spend a lot of time with Jack?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, we spent a lot of time together." Rose says, thinking about all the adventure she went on with The Doctor and Jack between picking up Jack in 1941 and the Gamestation, as she does Rose can't help but smile.

"Jack tells the most insane stories sometimes, are they true?" Owen asks.

"Probably." Rose says with a laugh, "When you've been through what he's been through you don't often make things up." She explains, "Now, I have a question of my own. How's Jack been?"

"What do you mean?" Tosh ask confused.

"I mean in the time you've all known him how would you describe him?" Rose asks, "Do you think he's happy? What's he been like? Does he have fun or is he carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders?"

"I, I don't even know how to answer that question." Gwen answers, "He's….." Gwen says trailing of as she struggles to find the right word to describe him.

"Jack." Ianto supplies.

"Yeah, he's Jack." Gwen says, agreeing with Ianto, "He flirts, keeps secrets, and avoids certain subjects like the plague, does what he has to do, and makes things better when he's around." Gwen explains.

"You didn't answer the first part of my question. Do you think he's happy?" Rose asks once more.

"I thought he was, but then he saw you." Inato says causing everyone to look at him, "And I think he's been happier in the hour that you've been here than the years I've known him combined." He admits then gets up and leaves and an awkward feeling takes over the room.

"They're in a relationship aren't they? Jack and Ianto." Rose asks Gwen in a quiet voice. The reason she has chosen to ask Gwen rather than everyone is that she can tell that Gwen is protective of Jack which means that she probably knows him best.

"They just started one, yes." Gwen confirms, "How'd you know?"

"I know Jack." Rose answers simply.

* * *

After leaving the conference room Ianto heads down to the office so that he can talk to Jack.

"Rose is why you wouldn't let me join at first when you found out I used to be Torchwood one, isn't she?" Ianto asks Jack from the doorway to his office, it being the first thing he can think to ask.

"Part of the reason, yes." Jack admits, "I thought Torchwood killed her, and I didn't want anything to do with that. When I rebuild it I did it for her, and…. The Doctor." Jack explains as Ianto walks over.

"Rose said that you spent a long time together, how long?" Ianto asks curious as he sits down across from Jack.

"I don't really know." Jack admits as it's always hard to tell time in the TARDIS, "It felt like a lifetime, one that ended far too soon." He says, a sadness to his voice.

"You've been waiting for her just as much and long as you've been waiting for The Doctor, haven't you?" Ianto asks, as from the second Jack saw Rose Ianto could tell how important Rose is to him.

When he first hears the question Jack isn't sure how to answer, but then he realises the truth is probably best, "Yes, I have been."

"I see." Ianto says standing up.

"Ianto…." Jack starts to say, honestly having no idea what he is going to say but knowing that he needs to say something.

"It's okay, Jack. I see it now, Rose and The Doctor, they'll always come first and I get that. I understand it. It's okay." Ianto says before leaving the office, as Jack watches Ianto go Jack almost follows to explain but then he realises that everything Ianto just said was true, and so he doesn't move.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Ianto left Jack's office and ever since Jack has been thinking about everything that he said while he tries to do his work.

"Your teams gone home." A voice says and Jack looks up to see Rose standing in the doorway, honestly it still surprises him to see her, partly because a part of him believed that it was wonderful dream that there was no way she could really be here, "They said to call if something came up."

"Good, they deserve to have lives." Jack comments.

"What about you, Jack?" Rose asks as she walks over, "Don't you have a life?" she asks as she sits down in the chair she was sitting in earlier.

"What's your definition of a life?" Jack asks as he leans back in his chair.

"Well, what do you do when you go home?"

"I don't have a home I sleep, when I need to, here." Jack explains.

"Are you serious?" Rose asks shocked.

"Yep." Jack says, "My bed's down there." Jack says pointing at the trap door behind Rose.

"So your entire life is Torchwood?" Rose says after she turns around to have a look.

"Basically yeah, protecting the earth, figured it was a good way to spend my time." Jack admits, causing Rose to frown as she knows that if you're going to protect the Earth then you need to remember what you're fighting for and you can't do that if you spend all your time in an underground Hub.

"You're team seem like a good group, seem to care, want to know more about you, though." Rose comments, trying to get Jack to be more open, "Why won't you let them in, Jack?"

"I do." Jack lies, honestly it feels horrible to lie to Rose, but he figures that it is easier.

"Nice try, but you're forgetting I know you, Jack. I know when you're lying." Rose tells him, "So, why don't you let them in?" Rose asks.

"Because sooner or later I'll lose them." Jack admits, "They'll get older, or they'll die, or eventually both. It's easier to shut myself off from them." He admits, knowing that he wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't Rose he was talking to.

"You sound like The Doctor." Rose comments, "He told me something similar once." She says with a frown.

"I'm not surprised, he gets it." Jack comments, "But someday, in what I'm hoping is the very distance future, I'll see him die for the very last time and I'll be truly alone." Jack reveals, looking heartbroken at the thought.

"Jack…" Rose starts to say, but Jack cuts her off

"It's getting late; you've travelled by portal you're probably tired." Jack comments, "Oh and I can't believe I didn't ask, are you feeling okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired." Rose says, realising that Jack isn't going to talk anymore, and knowing better than to push him, "And I feel fine." She assures Jack.

"You can use my bunk. There are shirts in the draw if you want something more comfortable to sleep in." Jack explains.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning, Jack." Rose tells her old friend.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Jack says, forcing a smile and with a nod Rose heads over to the trap door and heads downstairs.

* * *

Ever since Rose left Jack has been finishing his paperwork and once he was done he sent what he was doing off to UNIT and the other authorities that he had to send thing too.

Once he has finished everything Jack heads over to the trap door and looks down where he sees that Rose is fast asleep underneath the covers, in one of his shirts. For a few minutes Jack just stands and watches her before he leaves his office and heads to the autopsy suit. Once he is in the autopsy suit Jack picks up the scalpel and for a little while he just flicks it back and forth in his hand as he does Jack can't help but think about everything he's been through and everyone he's lost, as he does Jack flicks the scalpel over once more and stabs it into his leg, into his femoral artery, which he quickly pulls out again. As his leg bleeds Jack thinks, a part of him hopes even though it's impossible, that this time when darkness envelops him that it stays for good.

After a minute Jack falls to the ground, his only thought that he hopes that the noise doesn't wake Rose, and a minute after that he is dead. Then, it only takes a few more minutes Jack to be forced back into life with a gasp.

As he realises that he once more failed to die Jack forces himself up and gets started on clearing up the suite before his team, or Rose, can see and realises what he did.

* * *

When Rose wakes up the next morning it takes her a few minutes to realises where she is and what happened, and once she realises Rose gets up and changes back into her jeans and shoes, but keeps Jack's shirt on because she quiet often wore Jack's shirts when they were in the TARDIS, even after he was left behind, so she knows that he won't mind.

Once she is changed Rose heads upstairs and she is surprised when she doesn't see Jack sitting at his desk.

"JACK" Rose calls as she looks around and as she passes the doors to the office she notices a note and what looks like an access card stuck to the window.

 _Rose,_

 _I've gone to get breakfast. I'll be back soon._

 _Feel free to explore. I've given you full access to everything. I'll see you when I get back,_

 _Jack._

Once she reads the note Rose takes the access card and then heads over to the computers.

"Let's hope that usernames are the same here." Rose says typing JHarkness into the username and starts to guess his password and surprisingly it only takes her three guesses before she is allowed access, "Guess it's a good thing that I know you so well." Rose comments as she heads to the internet because after the way Jack talked last night she thinks that he could use a reminder of some good times.

Once she finds what she was looking for Rose just walks over to the couch and sits down while she waits for Jack. A few minutes after she found what she was looking for the door alarms go off and Jack walks in.

"Morning, Rose." Jack greats, saying her name to remind himself that she is actually here.

"Morning, Jack." Rose says as she gets up, "You should change your password. It was easy to guess." Rose says as she walks over to the computer.

"For you maybe. I think there is only one other person who could have guessed it." Jack comments, both of them knowing who the one is, "Why did you want it anyway?" he asks curious as he walks over.

"So, I could do, this." Rose says as she presses play on what she found and a familiar song starts to play through all the speakers throughout The Hub.

"Rose…" Jack says, his eyes widening.

"Dance with me, Jack. You've got to remember." Rose says, walking over to him.

"It's what we danced to, you, me and him, right after I joined you." Jack comments, a fond, but sad smile on his face.

"Yep." Rose says as she takes the food and puts it down on the table, "Let's dance, Jack. Or have you forgotten how to?" she asks with a teasing smile.

"Oh, Miss Tyler, I'll have you know that I could never forget that." Jack says as he takes Rose's hands and together the two of them start to dance in the same way they danced with The Doctor so long ago.

Because Rose and Jack are so busy dancing neither of them notice the door alarms going off more than once and Jack's team arriving. When they arrive Jack's team are amazed and even amused when they see what they are doing.

"Not bad, Captain. You still have the moves." Rose informs Jack as the song ends.

"Did you doubt me?" Jack asks curious.

"Never." Rose responds, then she notices Jack's team, "Oh hey." Rose says and Jack quickly turns to see his team.

"Morning." Gwen responds, looking amused.

"Rose and I were just…reliving past memories." Jack explains a sadness to his voice that everyone has picked up on, "Our food is probably getting cold." He informs Rose.

"Doesn't matter. We've both had worse than cold breakfast." Rose says as she walks over to the couch.

"That we have." Jack says as he walks over and sits next to her.

"Is that Jack's shirt?" Tosh asks Gwen in a whisper.

"I think so." Gwen responds, not sure what to think about that.

"So, Rose are you staying with us?" Owen asks curious.

"For a little while at least." Rose answers, "Jack's reached out to a friend of ours, but it could be a while before he gets the message. So, until then, maybe even after, I'll be around."

"You're going to go with him when he gets here." Jack says, speaking facts, there being no doubt in his voice.

"Eventually, if he'll have me, but I'll stay with you for a little while." Rose explains, not being able to explain why, but feeling like Jack needs her.

"I'd like that." Jack responds, not allowing himself to hope that he will spend more than a few days with Rose, "So you've been working for Torchwood in that other universe, feel like helping out while you're here?" Jack asks Rose curious.

"Sure." Rose says, not even needing to think about it, "But first I need to do a bit of shopping because I can't keep wearing the same pair of jeans and your shirts." Rose says, knowing that at the very least she needs at least another pair of jeans and another top, "What do you say, Jack, want to join me?"

"No, I have work to do, but you can use my bank accounts." Jack offers, causing Rose to frown.

"You don't want to go shopping? You. We once went to a planet that was just a giant shopping centre and we both had to be dragged off by The Doctor and now you don't want to go shopping?" Rose asks surprised as the others exchange looks.

"Things change." Jack says with a shrug.

"Come on, Jack. It will be fun, and it will get you out of this hub for a little while." Rose says, giving Jack a pleading look as she knows it always works on him as she wants him to see that there is a world outside of Torchwood.

"That's not fair, Rose. You know I can't say no to that look." Jack tells his friend, not looking too happy.

"I know. Say yes, Jack, please. We'll just be a couple of hours, promise." Rose says, giving Jack a look, "Your team can handle things for a couple of hours, can't you?" Rose asks, looking at the team.

"Of course."

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Go, Jack. Have fun." Gwen says.

"Two hours, no more." Jack tells Rose.

"Done." Rose says with a grin recognizing the victory.

"But if something big comes up, call me." Jack tells his team.

"Will do." Ianto assures him and Rose and Jack go back to eating their breakfast.

* * *

Over ran hour alter Rose and Jack are off shopping together, or at least Rose is, Jack is just watching, causing Rose to realises that her plan isn't exactly working how she was intending it to.

"So, where to next?" Jack asks as he pays for Rose's latest purchase.

"I think I've gotten everything I need so how about we go for a walk before heading back." Rose suggests.

"Why not." Jack says, "We'll drop everything in the car first though." Jack suggests.

"Sounds good." Rose responds and the two of them head off.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Rose and Jack have dropped the shopping back in Jack's car, the two of them having decided to take one of his personal cars rather than the SUV, and are walking side by side.

"So, you've seen him recently. Why aren't you traveling with him?" Rose asks curious, breaking the silence that they have been walking in for the past few minutes.

"I did, kind of." Jack says and Rose just gives him a look, "Something happened. Something big that no one here remembers." Jack says as they stop walking and lean against the railing.

"Tell me." Rose requests as she moves over and stands next to him, "Tell me everything, Jack."

"There was another Time Lord." Jack reveals, after checking to make sure no one is around, and there isn't because they decided to take their walk in a pretty deserted place.

"Someone else survived. The Doctor's not alone?" Rose asks, looking amazed at that.

"He is now." Jack says, sadly as even though he hates the Master with every fibre of his being he understood what it meant to the Doctor to have him back so he feels pain because The Doctor does, "The Doctor and the person he was traveling with, Martha Jones, landed here. It was just a pit stop but it was long enough for me to see, I ran, and heled on to the outside while the TARDIS travelled through the time vortex." Jack explains.

"That would have killed you." Rose comments.

"It did." Jack confirms, "The TARDIS tried to shake me off and we ended up in the end of the Universe. That's where we found the other Time Lord, except he didn't realise that he was Time Lord, not for a little while." Jack explains, "He was a Time Lord by the name of The Master, an old enemy of The Doctor. He stole the TARDIS, left us at the end of the Universe." Jack explains, it feeling good to tell someone everything.

"So, you, The Doctor and this Martha were left at the end of the Universe?" Rose says, already not liking this story.

"Yeah. The Doctor fixed my Vortex Manipulator and we got back here. When we arrived we found out that that The Master was Prime Minister going by the name Harold Saxon." Jack reveals, "He turned the TARDIS into a paradox machine, and he turned the people who were at the end of the universe into vicious cyborgs which he called the Toclafane." Jack explains, pausing for a moment and as he does Rose reaches out and takes his hand, "He killed the cabinet and blamed it on, The Doctor, Martha and I. He then went onto a UNIT ship called the Valliant. We tried to stop him, but failed. The Toclafane killed one tenth of humanity, the Master aged The Doctor, I was heled prisoner and Martha escaped." Jack reveals, "For a year The Doctor and I was held prisoner on the Valliant as the Masters playthings as Martha walked the earth, speeding the message of the Doctor. The Master destroyed everything while humanity lived as slaves." Jack reveals.

"But the world's not destroyed, and why doesn't anyone remember?" Rose asks, being able to tell just how painful it is for Jack to tell this story and because of that she is tempted to tell Jack that he doesn't have to explain, but before she can he is already speaking again.

"The message that Martha gave was to think of the Doctor at the same time. Doing that gave The Doctor power, because he interrogated himself with the telepathic field that the Master set up to hide himself from The Doctor and control humanity. He was able to get control enough for me to destroy the Paradox machine." Jack reveals "It turned back time a year, and only those of us on the Valliant, which was Martha and her family, The Doctor, The Master, a few UNIT solders, Me, and Lucy Saxon the person The Master married, remembered what happened." Jack reveals, looking haunted as he remembers that year, "Harold Saxon's wife shot him and The Master refused to regenerate, even though The Doctor begged him too." Jack reveals.

"Poor Doctor." Rose says sadly, not being able to imagine how it felt for him to have another one of his people and then lose them.

"Yeah." Jack says, also sounding sad, "We repaired the TARDIS together, fixed some of the messes that The Master caused, and he asked me to stay, but I said no." Jack reveals to Rose's surprise as she was assuming that the Doctor didn't ask, she wasn't expecting that Jack said no, "Remembering what happened, that was the worst part of the year. And it's why I'm here and not traveling with him, even though I want to." Jack reveals, Rose being the first person he's told the truth to, Rose being the only person he's told that he wants to be with the Doctor, "I remember what happened to my team in that year, and I won't let that happen again. And, I've realised that someone has to fight for the earth when he can't." Jack says sadly.

Hearing that Rose has no idea what to say so she just puts her arm around Jack, and rests her head on his shoulder, it being the only thing that she can think of to do that might help when he looks close to tears.

"It's okay, Jack I'm here. You're not alone anymore, let it out." Rose says after a few minutes and even though Jack doesn't say anything he lets the tears that he is holding in fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to its rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who added to alerts/left a comment/review and/or Kudos. It means a lot, PLEASE, PLEASE, Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been half an hour since Jack let those few tears fall and he and Rose are walking back into the Hub, Jack carrying Rose's shopping for her, and pretending that he is completely okay even though Rose knows the truth, she knows that he is the furthest thing from okay.

"Anything come up?" Jack asks as he puts Rose's shopping down on one of the couches.

"Nope." Owen asks as Jack's phone starts to ring.

"It's UNIT. I've got to get this." Jack says after checking the caller ID.

"Sure, do you mind if I use one of your computers? I want to catch up on what I've missed." Rose tells Jack.

"Considering you've already hacked my user account go right ahead." Jack responds.

"It's not hacking when you guess the password." Rose says.

"That's the definition of hacking." Jack says as he heads into his office.

"So, did you two have a nice time out?" Ianto asks curious.

"Yeah, it was okay." Rose answers, "So, um, what computer could I use?" Rose asks curious.

"You can use mine." Gwen says as she moves out of the way.

"Thank you." Rose says as she heads over to Gwen's computer.

"You really guessed Jack's password?" Tosh ask sounding surprised by that.

"Yes, it wasn't too hard." Rose admits as she starts to look up things that she has missed.

As Ron is using her computer Gwen keeps shooting looks to Jack, as she has a few things that she wants to talk to him about.

* * *

Once he hangs up with UNIT Jack doesn't even have time to dwell on their idiocy before he hears,

"You and Rose meet in 1941. She's the reason you wear this coat, isn't she?" Gwen asks from the doorway.

"Yes." Jack confirms and Gwen walks over.

"You never mentioned her." Gwen comments as she sits down on Jack's desk, like she often does.

"I thought she was dead. Until I disappeared I thought she was gone, and so it hurt too much to talk about it, it hurt too much to even think about her." Jack says sadly, it being clear to Gwen that Jack is telling the complete truth

"I'm sorry." Gwen says sadly, "You travelled together, with Your Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Where did you go? What did you see?" Gwen asks curious.

"All over, everything." Jack answered, "We saved Cardiff together." He says with a fond smile.

"What?" Gwen asks confused.

"Do you remember that Earthquake a few years ago?" Jack asks curious.

"Of course." Gwen answers.

"It wasn't an earthquake. The world was being pulled into the rift, but we stopped it. The Doctor, Rose, and I." Jack says, knowing that it was the TARDIS that did the saving, but having no idea how to explain that to Gwen, "I was here, as my immortal self, working for Torchwood when it happened. I had to lock us all in the Hub so that no one would interfere, so, that no one would see me and wonder why he had no idea who they were. It confused Owen, Tosh and Suzie." He reveals.

"What is Rose to you?" Gwen asks, "What does she mean to you?'

"She's worth fighting for." Jack says, remembering the final words he said to Rose as a mortal man.

Gwen is confused by that, but before she can ask they both hear,

"JACK." Being yelled by Owen so they both go running out of the office.

"What's going on?" Jack ask as he runs out.

"Police reports coming out of monsters holding hostages at a house." Owen explains.

"We've got into CCTV from across the street and they're definitely alien." Tosh says as she shows Jack the images.

"That they are." Jack confirms, recognizing the aliens, "Let's move out" he says, "You up for this?" He asks Rose, who has gotten up from the computer she is on to have a look at the images.

"Oh yes." Rose says with a grin.

"Then let's go, everyone." Jack says and they all run around, grabbing all the equipment they need before running out of the Hub.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jack, Rose, Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Tosh arrive at the location where there are alien's holding hostages.

"Toshiko, what can you tell me about this place?" Jack asks as they all get out of the car.

"Freestanding, no basement. Three entrances, front, back and side." Tosh explains, "Everything seems to be confined to the living area." Tosh informs Jack.

"Okay. Rose you're with me." Jack says and honestly no one is surprised by that, "We're taking the front. Gwen, Ianto. You've got the back. Tosh, Owen you've got the side. Understood?" He asks and everyone nods, "Good, let's move." Jack instructs.

"So, I see you're still good when it comes to figuring out plans." Rose tells Jack as they walk towards the front door.

"I've had a lot of practice." Jack response, "I want you to stay behind me. No matter what happens, unless I tell you to run, stay behind me." Jack says, "I can survive anything, you can't."

"I will. But just because you can survive anything doesn't mean you should try to." Rose tells Jack.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jack says with a smirk as he opens the door and walks in the room, Rose noticing that he hasn't drawn his gun.

When Jack walks in the room with Rose behind him, he sees an alien, another one off the blow fish aliens, holding hostages.

"Another one of you." Jack says as he walks towards the alien, "You really like earth, don't you?"

"Stay back, stay back or I'll shoot you." The Alien says.

"Don't threaten, just do." Jack says, as he continues to walk forward, not even looking bothered by the gun.

"Jack." Rose hisses in shock as the rest of Jack's team arrives and right away Rose notices that none of them seem phased by the scene.

"I will. I'll do it." The alien says, a nervousness to his voice.

"Just do it!" Jack says as he walks towards the alien pulls the trigger, hitting Jack in the shoulder, which Jack doesn't seem to react to and he walks over to the alien, disarms him and then stuns him.

As Rose watches the entire interaction, she can't help but frown, a frown that increases when she notices that Jack's team are acting like there is nothing odd about what just happened.

"Are you okay?" Jack ask, walking over to Rose.

"Me? You were just shot?" Rose asks, looking at Jack.

"I'm fine, already healed." Jack says with a shrug, making it seem like no big deal, "Let's get this all cleaned up." Jack says to his team. Hearing Jack Rose decides that she is going to have a conversation with her old friend once they get back to The Hub, a conversation that Jack isn't going to avoid.

* * *

An hour later Jack, Rose, Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto are back at the Hub. Even though she desperately wants to talk to Jack, Rose knowns that she needs to understand a few things first so she turns to Jack's team.

"Does he do that a lot?" Rose asks curious.

"Do what?" Owen asks, without even looking away from his computer screen.

"Tell someone holding a gun to shoot him?" Rose asks, looking around the team.

"Yes, he has made a habit of doing that." Ianto answers, realising that Jack's been doing that a lot more often since he's gotten back from wherever he disappeared too.

"And none of you have said anything?" Rose asks, "He's basically telling people to kill him and you find nothing odd about it?" Rose asks, looking far from happy.

"Why would we? It's not like he'll say dead. He'll always come back." Owen says, not understanding why Rose seems so upset.

"That's not even close to the point." Rose says angrily before storming into Jack's office, causing Gwen, Owen, Tosh, and Ianto to exchange looks.

* * *

Ever since he got back to the Hub Jack has been expecting Rose to come talk to him, question him about his behaviour so he isn't at all surprised when Rose barges into his office, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Rose asks angrily.

"A Blowfish alien with a gun." Jack answers.

"Don't be cute, Jack." Rose says angrily.

"I can't help it, it's who I am." Jack responds and Rose just gives him an annoyed look before she continues.

"That's not what I'm asking and you damn well know that." She tells him, "What's with you, Jack? You didn't even care if he shot you."

"I've dealt with this species before, a few times. I knew if I pulled a gun that it would just make everything so much worse, but that if I got close enough I could disarm him." Jack explains.

"And didn't you care about what happened to you?" Rose asks, watching Jack carefully.

"It's better that something happened to me rather than someone who couldn't heal." Jack explains.

"But isn't dying painful?"

"Yes, so is coming back for that matter, but that doesn't matter." Jack comments, trying to make it seem like it's no big deal.

"Of course it does, Jack! You matter." Rose tells her old friend and Jack doesn't say anything he just looks down at what is on his desk, "You believe that, don't you, Jack? You matter to me, and your team, and even though he's no good at saying it, in whatever regeneration he's in, you matter to The Doctor."

"If you say so." Jack says, it being clear to the Rose that he doesn't believe that, and as he does he gets a notification about a negative Rift spike, "There's something I've got to handle. Will you be alright here?" Jack asks curious as he stands up.

"We're in the middle of a conversation." Rose objects.

"I know, but this is important, and something my team doesn't even know about." Jack explains, "Will you be okay, here?" Jack asks, not wanting to leave unless Rose will be okay.

"I'll be fine." Rose assures him, "And when you get back we're going to finish this conversation." She informs Jack, it being clear that he has no choice in the matter.

"I look forward to it." Jack says sarcastically before leaving.

(Line break)

It has been fifteen minutes since Jack left and ever since he did Rose has been trying to figure out a way to get him to see that he does matter when she hears footsteps.

"Jack?" Rose asks turning around, but instead of seeing Jack like she was hoping she sees Ianto and Gwen, "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Where did Jack go anyway?" Gwen asks curious.

"No idea, he just said that he had to handle something." Rose admits, "Though it wouldn't surprise me if he just said that to avoid our conversation." She mutters to herself.

"What?" Ianto asks.

"Nothing." Rose says quickly, "Jack's habit of telling people with guns to shot him, is it new or has it been going on for a while?" Rose asks curious, looking at Gwen and Ianto.

"Recent I'd say." Ianto says after he and Gwen exchange looks, "Since he got back from wherever he disappeared to."

"Although he basically dared Owen to shot him before he disappeared." Gwen reminds Ianto.

"That's because he was trying to get Owen, get us all, not to open the rift." Ianto points out.

"Good point." Gwen admits, and Rose realises that she's going to have to ask Jack for the story about that, "Why do you ask?"

"Because it's not like Jack, not my Jack." Rose says, "After we met Jack became brave, he would stand against enemies for the people he cared about, he was fearless like that." Rose says, knowing that Jack would stand and fight for others, not himself, "But this is different." She says, "It's like he doesn't care." Rose mutters too quiet for Gwen and Ianto to hear, "It's not him." She says loud enough for them to hear.

"It's been a long time since you and Jack saw each other, right? Lifetimes." Ianto says and Rose nods, "Maybe he's changed."

"Oh he has, I know he has." Rose comments, "But this is different, and I don't like it." Rose says before getting up, wanting to explore The Hub a bit before Jack comes back.

"Do you think we should worry about that?" Ianto asks Gwen curious once Rose has left.

"I don't know yet." Gwen mutters.

* * *

It has been an hour since Jack left and he is just returning back to The Hub. When he returns he finds Ianto up in the tourist centre, Gwen and Tosh at their computers and Owen working on something in the autopsy suite.

"Anything come up?" Jack asks as he walks in.

"No." Everyone says in response as Jack heads to his office and hangs up his coat.

"Where's Rose?"' Jack asks, looking at his team.

"She explored a bit, but is now back in the conference room. She doesn't seem too happy with you." Owen comments.

"I know." Jack says as he heads upstairs, not looking forward to this as he hates it when Rose is angry with him.

"Is it wrong that I kind of want to get popcorn?" Owen asks the others and Gwen just hits him, "What? I'm pretty sure it's worth Rose being here just for the way she stands up to Jack." He comments as it's not just surprising that Rose stands up to Jack, it's that Jack lets her.

"It is a rather nice change of pace." Tosh admits.

"It is, but I want to know why he lets her." Gwen comments, "Jack's answer for me was kind of vague and I would love to know what their relationship was, is."

"Isn't it obvious, they shagged." Owen comments.

"I think it's more than that." Ianto comments, causing everyone to look at him, "Whatever happened between them in the past was more than just that. I've never seen him like that with someone."

* * *

When Jack walks into the conference room he finds Rose sitting at the desk on one of the Torchwood laptops.

"How's catching up going?" Jack asks curious.

"Not bad." Rose explains, "Did the Titanic really almost crash into Buckingham palace?" Rose asks curious.

"Yep." Jack says, amused, "The Doctor stopped it." He says, knowing that as he got a visit from The Doctor on Christmas to tell him about the Alien who was now walking around earth with a million pounds and so Jack's been keeping an eye on him, without anyone else knowing.

"I'm not even surprised." Rose admits, closing the computer screen so that she can look at Jack, "What's going on with you, Jack?" Rose asks as he sits down.

"What do you mean?" Jack asks, knowing perfectly well what she is asking, but wanting to draw it out so that he can figure out what to say.

"You don't seem to care what happens to you. It's like you don't think anything that happens to you matters." Rose says to Jack, "Why not?" she asks.

"I've lived a long time, Rose, a really long time." Jack explains, looking tired, "I've been used a lot to do things because I can't stay hurt, and it's become second nature." Jack admits, "I don't even think about it anymore because I'll come back, I always do, no matter what." Jack tells Rose.

"I can't understand how that feels, but Jack, even if you can come back you still experience death, you experience how it feels to come back. You've got to stop doing that to yourself." Rose says, "It's not fair."

"I can't make any promises. I'll always sacrifice myself if it meant someone else doesn't get hurt." Jack informs Rose, "But, I'll try and be more careful." He tells Rose.

"I'll hold you to that, Jack." Rose says, getting up and walking over and giving him a hug.

"I know you will." Jack responds as he returns the hug, closing his eyes as he hugs Rose and places a kiss on her head, "So, I know that you did some exploring, but how about a tour?" he asks curious.

"Sure, I'd like that." Rose responds.

"And then after I could show you some of my favourite places in the city." Jack offers, feeling like it could help distract Rose from being worried about him.

"I'd love that." Rose responds.

* * *

Hours later Jack has given Rose a tour of Torchwood, where he explains basically everything, even telling her more than his team knows about certain objects and areas. After he showed her around Jack took Rose to the roof of the Millennium centre were they are standing together watching the sunset.

"This is one of your favourite places in the city?" Rose ask after they have been standing on the roof for about a minute

"I like roofs." Jack defends, "I like watching the city, watching over it. I like to be where I can see everything." Jack explains, "I've lived in this city, on and off, for over a hundred years." Jack tells Rose, "I've seen it become, well I've seen it become this city; I've seen it grown and change, it's been destroyed and rebuilt, but keeps going, keeps changing. Even after everything I've seen, everything I've experienced it still amazes me." Jack admits.

"You've seen the journey." Rose realises and Jack nods, "With The Doctor we saw the beginning of things, and the end, but we didn't often see the journey. It must have been amazing to watch this city become what it is."

"It has been." Jack admits, not saying that it's been rather lonely.

"I'm sorry that you've seen an been on this journey alone." Rose says, realising what Jack didn't say, as she reaches over and takes Jack's hand.

"So am I." Jack responds and the two of them stand in silence while they watch the sunset over Cardiff.

* * *

It has been three days since Rose arrived from the parallel universe and in that time it has become clear to Jack's team that he loves having Rose around, and honestly they like having her around too as they are seeing a side of Jack that they have never seen. Since she has been in Cardiff at Torchwood Rose started to get to know Jack's team, and they have started to get to know her.

It is eleven am and Jack, Rose, Gwen, Owen and Ianto are getting back to base from going after multiple Weevils and in doing so Jack once more let himself be killed to stop them. Ever since they left where the Weevils were Rose hasn't said a word to Jack, but she doesn't have to, because he's knows that she is angry. As he needs to change his shirt, as the one he is wearing is covered in blood and torn, heads straight to his office and honestly he isn't surprised to find Rose following him.

"How was that being careful?" Rose asks Jacks as he takes off his coat and hangs it up.

"There were civilians at risk. I did what I had to do." Jack informs Rose as he takes his suspends off his shoulders.

"Gwen and I had gotten the civilians to safety and Ianto and Owen had the spray. The situation was handled! You didn't have to die! You didn't have to let yourself get mauled!" Rose tells Jack, as he takes off his blood and torn shirt and walks across the room to grab a clean shirt.

"Owen and Ianto were taking their time. I had to do something to keep them busy until Ianto and Owen could get close enough." Jack explain to Rose as grabs one of his clean shirts.

"Your life isn't a distraction Jack!" Rose says, "You're more than that. You matter more." She says, honestly she is wishing that The Doctor would get here soon because maybe, just maybe he could talk some sense into Jack.

"It was the best idea I could think of." Jack says, as he puts his clean shirt on, "I'm sorry that you had to see me die again, Rose but I don't regret what I did. It was the right thing."

"DAMN IT JACK!" Rose yells, getting frustrated, "You dying is never the right thing. There were other ways! We could have caught the weevils and protected the civilians without you dying." Rose tells Jack as he puts his suspenders back on properly.

"And in that time a civilian, or you, or one of my team could have been hurt." Jack says, "I wouldn't let that happen. I could never let that happen, you matter too much to me." Jack tells Rose, putting both his hands on her shoulders while he does. Hearing that Rose goes to open her mouth to say something but before she can they both hear the sound of the TARDIS and after exchanging a look they both look out into the Hub to see the TARDIS landing.

"You better explain before he sees me." Rose tells Jack who nods and walks out, his shirt still being upon so his blood can be seen on his under shirt.

"Hello." The Doctor says stepping out of the TARDIS, none of Jack's team have pulled their guns as Jack explained to them how The Doctor would be arriving and made it very clear what would happen if any of them pulled a gun on him, "No guns. I like this Torchwood better already." He comments and as he does he looks over to Jack and see the blood, "Although, that's slightly concerning. What happened?" he asks Jack.

"It's just part of the job, no big deal, I'm fine." Jack says, making it sound like no big deal, "It's about time you showed up." He tells The Doctor.

"About time? How long has it been since you left the message?" The Doctor asks curious.

"Three days." Jack answers.

"Really? I was aiming for three minutes." The Doctor comments, "Oh well, better late than never. Now, what's this that has come three the rift that I need to see?" Jack ask curious.

"Me." Rose says as she steps out from Jack's office, feeling that the entrance is too good to pass up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to its rightful owners

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who added to alerts/left a comment/review and/or Kudos. It means a lot, PLEASE, PLEASE, Leave a review/comment.

* * *

As Rose steps out of Jack's office The Doctor can't believe his eyes, he can't believe that it is Rose Tyler standing in front of him.

"Rose." He says, sounding completely shocked, as he takes a step back.

"It's me Doctor, really." Rose says, walking towards him.

"But, but, you can't be here." The Doctor says, not believing that he is seeing her.

"I am." Rose says, "The first time we met, in that basement, you took my hand and told me one thing, run." Rose tells The Doctor.

"It's really her, Doctor." Jack assures him as even though he had his doubts in the beginning he now knows, without a doubt, that it is Rose.

"Oh Rose." The Doctor says throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. As he watches them Jack can't help but smile as he knows how much it would mean to both of them to be together again.

"I've missed you so much, Doctor." Rose says as she hugs him a tear of joy coming to her eye as she is so happy to see him again.

"I've missed you too, so much." The Doctor responds as he forces himself to break the hug so that he can really look at Rose, "How are you here? You were locked in a parallel universe."

"How about we move this conversation into my office." Jack suggest as he knows that if they have this conversation in front of his team then he's going to spend more time explaining to his team what is going on than anything else.

"Yeah, that would be good." Rose says and Rose, Jack and The Doctor head into Jack's office, everyone noticing that the three of them aren't moving too far from each other.

"So that was Jack's Doctor." Gwen comments surprised, "He was younger than I was expecting."

"He's not that young." Ianto responds.

* * *

Once they walk into his office Jack closes the door behind them and they all head over to desk, Jack having pulled chairs over so that they can all sit down. Jack also pulls his chair around so that he is sitting on the same side as Rose and The Doctor, the ladder of whom puts his feet up on Jack's desk as he sits down.

"How are you here?" The Doctor asks Rose once all three of them are sitting down, and for the entire walk The Doctor never once looked away from Rose.

"I've been trying to figure out a way back since you left me." Rose explains, "Then a few months ago I thought about the rift and I realised that it was the key." Rose reveals, "So, I went to Cardiff and just started working on something to transport me without bringing down the walls of the Universe. I wasn't even sure it was ready when I just knew that it was time to try it and next thing I knew I was rolling through a portal and there was Jack." She explains.

"You were there, in the exact moment that Rose came through?" The Doctor asks Jack, who nods, "How?"

"There was a rift spike, that's what I monitor and investigate. I got to the spike just as Rose came though." Jack explains, hearing that the Doctor frowns.

"Had you been doing anything to the rift? Messing with it in anyway?" The Doctor asks as it just seems like too much of a coincident, Rose managed to travel worlds and then the first person she finds is Jack.

"Of course not. I know better than that." Jack tells The Doctor.

"What about your team? Could they have done something without you knowing?" The Doctor asks, completely believing that it wasn't Jack's fault.

"After last time they messed with the rift they know better, or at least I hope they do." Jack comments, frowning.

"Oh yeah, what's that about? Gwen and Ianto mentioned something about opening the rift." Rose comments, "I've been meaning to ask you."

"Open the rift?' The Doctor says with a frown, "That's should never happen." The Doctor comments, looking disapproving.

"Oh I know; believe me I know." Jack says, "I told them not to touch with the rift, not to mess with it but they were being manipulated by a man who could cross time streams by the name of Bilis Manger, who wanted them to open the rift to release Abaddon, the great devour." Jack explains, "He manipulated them with images of the people they love and after Rhys, that's a member of my team Gwen's fiancé, was killed they were all desperate enough to try, even with me trying to stop them." Jack explains, before pausing because he knows that his team isn't going to come of all that great in the next part, "To open the rift they needed my rental scan and so Owen killed me, this was before he knew I would come back, and they opened the rift." Jack explains, causing Rose and The Doctor to exchange looks, "By the time I revived it was too late to stop them. So, I got my team to get me to an open area and I let Abaddon feed on my life force. It un did everything and I was dead for three days. I only revived about an hour before you and Martha arrived." Jack explains.

"That's why the rift had been active." The Doctor realises, "Are you sure that they haven't done anything now?" he asks Jack need to know.

"The only thing they could do without me knowing is monitor the rift. That's it." Jack explains.

"Why is Owen still working for you if he killed you?" Rose asks with a frown.

"I forgave him. He made a mistake and I forgave him." Jack explains.

"How has the rift been since Rose arrived. Is it more active than normal?" The Doctor asks, trying to figure out what is going on.

"No. It's been pretty normal. There are more Weevils but I suspect that they are time sensitive so I think that's why." Jack comments.

"Weevils, we'll get back to that." The Doctor comments, "Is your equipment picking up anything odd?" He asks Jack, "Do you feel okay?" he asks Rose as he points his sonic screwdriver at her and scans her.

"My equipment's not picking up anything odd." Jack assures The Doctor, "I even pulled out the Old Torchwood one software to double check that there were no holes in the world, like the ones the Cyber Men came though, and there aren't." he explains, "I then deleted the software and hid it again so that no one could use it." He reveals, not sure how The Doctor is going to react to that.

"Okay. That's good at least." The Doctor comments, "No one else can get that software?" he asks Jack.

"No one." Jack confirms.

"Good." The Doctor says as the only person in Torchwood or even UNIT for that matter that he trusts to have that somewhere is Jack because, thanks to his knowledge of the future and what happened now, he would never, ever, use it to do what Torchwood one did, "And there is nothing odd about you, just the normal stuff that you get from traveling between worlds." The Doctor comments, looking at Rose.

"So basically I'm in this world again. I'm okay. The dimension walls aren't falling apart, and neither of you have any idea how." Rose realises, looking between The Doctor and Jack.

"Basically…" The Doctor says.

"Yep." Jack confirms.

"Nothing new there." Rose comments, looking amused, and all three of them exchange amused looks.

"JACK!" Gwen's voice yells.

"What now?" Jack ask as he hurries out and run out of his office, the Doctor and Rose right behind him.

"What is it?" Jack asks his team who are surrounding Gwen's computer.

"Multiple weevils downtown." Gwen reveals, "They're attacking." She says.

"Okay. Gear up." Jack tells his team before turning to The Doctor and Rose.

"Go, we'll still be here when you get back, promise.'' Rose assures Jack, taking a step towards him, "But don't sacrifice yourself again." She tells Jack.

"Like I said, I can't promise that." Jack tells her, "I'll see you both when I get back." Jack says, grinning at The Doctor and Rose, before running to his office to collect his coat before following his team out.

"So this is Torchwood Three." The Doctor comments as he looks around, "And you've been here for three days?"

"Yes, it's been good speeding time with Jack." Rose comments, "I've loved seeing him again." She admits.

"Oh." The Doctor comments, "Are you going to stay here?" he asks, needing to know.

"No. It's not where I belong, the TARDIS is." Rose says, causing the Doctor to smile, "But neither of us are going anyway until we help, Jack." She informs The Doctor, "You're not abandoning him again." She says, it being clear to the Doctor that Rose is less than happy with him for abandoning Jack on the game station.

"I can't change what he is." The Doctor tells Rose, figuring that she must know about Jack being immortal by now.

"I know, and I'm thinking that right now that might be a good thing." Rose admits.

"Then what does Jack need help with?" The Doctor asks confused.

"He doesn't need help with anything. He needs us." Rose explains.

"Why?"

"Because I've been here for three days and he's died twice, and gotten shot, which he didn't even react to, because he told a blow fish alien to shoot him several times while he walked forward and disarmed the alien singlehandedly without hurting him." Rose explains, causing The Doctor to frown, "Jack's not okay, Doctor. It's like he has no value for his own life. I would say that he seems suicidal, but can someone who can't die, who know they can't die, be suicidal?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"They can be, and from what you've said Jack is." The Doctor realises, looking worried as that's far from good, "You're right. We're not leaving until Jack's okay." The Doctor says, "Have you talked to Jack's team? What do they think about his behaviour?" The Doctor asks as Jack's team have spent the most time with Jack lately so if there is something odd going on, something to worry about, then they should know.

"They think nothing's odd about it." Rose reveals, "When I pointed out that Jack behaviour they found nothing odd about it Owen said why would they, that it's not like Jack stays dead, that he always come back." Rose explains, frowning, "But I told him that it's not the point, because even if the death doesn't stick he feels it, he feels what it's like to come back."

"That he does." The Doctor says with a frown as when he was on the Valliant with Jack he felt it when Jack died and came back.

"His team did tell me one helpful thing." Rose reveals, "They said that his habit of telling people with guns to shot him has gotten back from where he disappeared to, since he got back from being with you, not that they know that." Rose explains, "I'm sorry, Doctor. Jack told me what happened, what everyone else doesn't remember. I'm sorry that you found another Time Lord only to lose him again." Rose says as she reaches over and takes The Doctor's hand.

"Yeah." The Doctor says, not sure what else to say that. "Okay, I need to figure out what is going on with, Jack." The Doctor says, "Any chance he's given you access to the systems while you've been here?"

"Better. He's given me his account information." Rose says heading over to the computers and logging on.

"Great, perfect." The Doctor says, "Let's start with what Jack's recently deleted." He says as he starts to type, "Ohh, that's good, Jack." The Doctor says as he types.

"What?" Rose asks confused.

"When he deletes something he uses a method used in the future to keep the files gone." The Doctor explains, "No one earth would be able to get the files back."

"But you can." Rose realises.

"Of course." The Doctor says, there being no question, "Got it! Everything Jack's deleted in the last week."

"That, play that." Rose says pointing to a video file, "It's security footage from the night I arrived." She reveals.

"Okay, sounds like a good choice." The Doctor says before pressing play.

"It's just Jack in the autopsy suite. Why would he delete this?" Rose asks confused.

"Jack, don't." The Doctor says, realising what is going to happen and to the horror of both The Doctor and Rose they watch as Jack stabs a scalpel into his leg, killing him.

"He….." Rose says, looking horrified.

"Yes, he did." The Doctor says, realising that this is even worse than he thought, "There's creatures that Jack and his team have gone after, the weevils, what are they?" The Doctor asks as if Jack is going so far as to kill himself then there is no way to predict how he will react in situation like this.

"They live in the sewers, come up on occasion and attack. Jack's been bringing them here, giving his team orders that they're not to be harmed, until he can figure out a place to take them where they won't hurt anyone." Rose explains.

"Brining them here?" The Doctor asks and Rose nods, "Show me." He requests and Rose does just that.

* * *

While Rose and The Doctor are at the Hub Jack and his team are on the location to where the Weevils are attacking.

"So, that was your Doctor." Gwen says, breaking the silence that the car has been in since they left Torchwood.

"Yeah, that's him." Jack confirms with a nod.

"Is he going to be staying for a while?" Ianto asks curious.

"No, The Doctor never stays anywhere for too long." Jack comments, "He'll be gone by the morning." Jack says, trying not to let it show how much he would like it if The Doctor were to stay.

"What about Rose?" Tosh asks curious.

"She'll go with him." Jack answers, "The Doctor, in the TARDIS, with Rose Tyler. That's the way things should be." He reveals, causing his team to exchange looks.

"You want to go with them." Ianto realises.

"I chose to come back to Torchwood." Jack comments, choosing his words carefully.

"That's not a denial." Ianto mutters to himself.

* * *

It has been over an hour since Rose and The Doctor found the video of Jack trying to kill himself and after a quick visit down to the vaults Rose and Doctor have come back up to the main part of the hub while The Doctor works on something to help Jack with his weevil problem. He is just putting the final touches on the last of the invention when the door alarms go off and Jack and his team return.

"Ah Jack, great timing. I've just finished something to help you with your problem." The Doctor reveals as Jack walks over, Rose frowning as she notices that there is blood on Jack's shirt again.

"Oh?" Jack asks as he walks over to The Doctor.

"Sub sonic frequency, too quiet for humans, which if played through the sewers will keep the weevils there. You can realise the weevils in your vaults and everyone can co-exist without violence and cages." The Doctor explains as he really didn't like that the Weevils were kept in cages but he was able to telepathically communicate with the Weevils which told him that Jack made sure that they were treated very well.

"That's great!" Jack says grinning, "Thank you, Doctor." He says relieved, he is half tempted to kiss The Doctor, but decides against it, "Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Gwen." He says turning to his team then realises, "Oh right, I haven't introduced you. Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, this is The Doctor. Doctor this is my team." Jack says, pointing to each member of his team as he introduces them.

"It's nice to meet you, or in some cases, see you again." The Doctor says to everyone's confusion.

"Tell me exactly how this works so that we can get it started." Jack tell The Doctor, looking at the devices that are on the table.

"It's basically simple. Set these devices up at different places throughout the sewers and you'll create a net that while cover the whole area." The Doctor explains,

"Which means if anymore weevil come through the rift I can get them back to the sewers and they'll stay there." Jack realises.

"Exactly." The Doctor confirms.

"How many devices are there?" Jack asks, "And what are their range?"

"Ten, each cover a radius of fifteen square kilometres. II's more than enough to cover the whole city." The Doctor tells Jack.

"Tosh, Owen pick the locations." Jack instructs and he and The Doctor head over to the computers, "How do we get them to work?" Jack ask.

"Just attach and press this button." The Doctor explains, pointing to the button that everyone can see one off the devices, "There are powered by the pressure on the streets above."

"Which means one they are in place we can just let them be, nice." Jack says, approvingly, "Once the locations are picked, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Ianto you're going to go out and place the devices, and realise one of the captured Weevils each." Jack instructs knowing that each of his team could handle one weevil alone, "While you're doing that I'll release the rest of the captured Weevils back into the sewers. I could use some help with that if you're interested." He says looking at The Doctor and Rose.

"Of course." The Doctor says, "But you're going to need someone to coordinate for here. Rose, do you want to do that?" He asks.

"Sure." Rose answers, realising that the Doctor probably wants to use this chance to talk to Jack alone.

"Sounds good to me." Jack says, causing everyone else to realise that The Doctor and Jack have fallen back into the pattern of working together flawlessly.

"Jack, I think we've got the ideal locations." Tosh says and both Jack and The Doctor head over the computer to have a look.

"Looks good to me, Doctor?" Jack asks, wanting his opinion.

"Yep." The Doctor says, "Allons-y" He says to the confusion of Jack's team.

"You heard him, let's go." Jack says, as he follows The Doctor out of the Hub. At Jack's words Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto all exchange looks then look to Rose, hoping for some explanation.

"Yes, they are always like this." Rose tells them, "You should get going." She tells them and the team collect the devices before leaving.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jack and The Doctor have Weevils in the SVU and attached enclosed trailer and are driving to an entrance in the sewers so that they can let them go.

"Thanks for your help with this, Doctor." Jack says as he drives, wanting to do something to break the silence as The Doctor hasn't said anything since they left Torchwood and it's starting to creep Jack out, though honestly the reason why The Doctor hasn't said anything is because he doesn't want to say the wrong thing, because Jack matters to much too much to him to risk making things worse.

"It's no problem." The Doctor responds.

"I take it you and Rose will be leaving once we get back to Torchwood." Jack comments

"No. We're staying." The Doctor responds to Jack's shock, "How many times, Jack?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asks, having a sinking suspicion that he knows exactly what The Doctor is asking though he is hoping that he is wrong.

"Rose and I saw the security footage that you deleted from the night she arrived. How many times, Jack?" The Doctor asks, turning to look at him.

"Half a dozen or so since times since the Valiant." Jack answers, only counting the times where he has killed himself and not all the times he has died.

"Why?" The Doctor asks.

"Because I remember." Jack admits, "And I'm not just talking about the year, not that that's not bad enough on its own." Jack says, looking haunted and tired, "But everything, all the memories I've spent years burying. It was one of The Master's favourite forms of amusement, forcing me to remember everything I've forced myself to forget." Jack explains, "I can remember everything, Doctor and it won't stop. All the people I've lost, the choice's I've made, everything I've done and seen, and… I just can't anymore." Jack tells his oldest friend, "I died on the Game Station and I should have stayed dead. I shouldn't be here; all I do is cause pain, death and ruin lives. It would have been better if I was never brought back." Jack tells The Doctor, it being clear that he believes everything that he is saying.

"That's not true, Jack." The Doctor says, not sure what he hates more, the pain in his old friend's voice or the fact that Jack clearly believes what he is saying,

"Isn't it?" Jack asks, "You said it yourself, Doctor, I'm wrong." Jack says, but before The Doctor can respond to that Jack pulls the car over, "We're here." Jack says getting out of the car before The Doctor can say anything.

* * *

For the next half an hour, Jack, with The Doctor's help transfer all the Weevils from the SUV and the trailer to the swears. The Doctor keeps trying to talk to Jack but Jack successfully avoids it every time.

"That's was the last one." The Doctor informs Jack as he walks back to the car, with a few more spots of blood on his shirt.

"Good. They'll be much happier here than they ever were at Torchwood." Jack tells The Doctor.

"You're not wrong, Jack, and I should have never have said that you were." The Doctor informs Jack.

"Why don't you take the car back." Jack says, acting like he didn't hear The Doctor, taking the car keys out of his pocket and throwing them at The Doctor, who catches them, "I fancy a walk."

"Jack…." The Doctor starts to say, but Jack cuts him off.

"I'll see you back at Torchwood, Doctor." Jack says, before he walks away,

"JACK!" The Doctor calls after his friend, but Jack just keeps walking. As The Doctor watches Jack go he realises that he has two choices, he can either let Jack go off on his own and take the car back to Torchwood, or he could catch up to Jack, join him on his walk.

"What would Rose do?" The Doctor asks himself as Rose was always better at this kind of thing than him, especially when it comes to Jack, and as soon as he asks himself the question The Doctor realises what the right thing to do is, he knows what he has to do, he runs and catches up with Jack.

"Do you really believe that, Jack?" The Doctor asks, when he and Jack are walking side by side, "Do you really believe that things would have been better if you weren't brought back?"

"Yes." Jack says without hesitation, "You don't know what I've done, Doctor."

"So tell me."

"Doctor…" Jack starts to say but before he can The Doctor cuts him off.

"Jack, I am the one person in the universe who understands, and you know that." The Doctor says, "You where there when I had to make the choice for every living thing, when I had to choose between dying as a human or living as a dalek." The Doctor reminds Jack.

"And you choose to be a coward rather than a killer." Jack says, "There have been times where I've made the opposite choice." Jack reveals, trying to push the Doctor away as it's easier.

"Tell me anyway." The Doctor says moving so that he is standing in front of Jack, blocking his path, "Because I've made that choice too." The Doctor says and right away Jack knows exactly what The Doctor is talking about, "You are my friend Jack, nothing changes that, and I abandoned you." The Doctor says, looking guilty about that, "I never should have done that. I should have helped you, and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." The Doctor says, "Tell me, Jack, tell me everything. You can't carry the weight of this forever, and you don't have to. I'm here, it's time you share your story, Captain." The Doctor says and Jack gives a hesitant nod, and he and the Doctor walk over to a bench. Once they are sitting down Jack starts to talk, he tells The Doctor everything that he has done, every choice he has made, everything that he has never told anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to its rightful owners

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who added to alerts/left a comment/review and/or Kudos. It means a lot, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, Leave a review/comment.

* * *

At Torchwood Rose is waiting for some kind of update on what is going on when the door alarms go off and Gwen, Owen, Tosh, and Ianto arrive back.

"How'd it go?" Rose asks as the team walk into The Hub.

"We released the weevils and placed the devices without a problem." Owen explains.

"Good." Rose says with a nod.

"Where's Jack?" Ianto asks, after looking around and not seeing him.

"Not back yet." Rose says, "It might be a while before he and The Doctor are back." Rose informs Jack's team.

"Why?" Gwen asks.

"That's not my place to say." Rose admits, being sure that Jack would rather his team didn't know what is going on with him.

"Is something wrong? Is something bad happening?" Tosh asks, clearly worried.

"No, it's personal." Rose says, "And that's all I'm saying." Rose says before heading to Jack's office.

"That was odd, right?" Owen asks, looking at the others.

"Yes." Gwen confirms frowning.

* * *

It has been over an hour since Jack started to tell the Doctor everything and while he has the Doctor has been mainly quiet, just listening to what Jack said, providing reassuring when needed. As he listens The Doctor has come to several realisations, the first is that he is incredibly proud of Jack and the ways he's handled difficult situations, but that he shouldn't have had to make the decision that he has, that he should have been there. The second is that he needs to find out the actual name of the 456 because there is no way that they will stay gone forever, so he needs to stop them before they become Jack's responsibility again. And the third is that he has to do a better job of looking out for those he has left behind.

"I had a brother." Jack informs The Doctor, feeling like this may be one of the last things he can say before it all gets too much, "His name's Gray." Jack reveals.

"You used to have nightmares where you would yell Gray." The Doctor remembers, "You would never tell me, or Rose, why. You would just shut yourself away in your room for hours."

"That's because I couldn't." Jack says, "In the Boeshane Peninsula we lived under the threat of invasion, but they always flew over us. Until one day they didn't." Jack says, pausing as out of ever he has told The Doctor this is the most difficult thing, "Our Dad told us to run while he went to Mom, I was supposed to look after Grey, but I let go off his hand!" Jack says, tears coming to his eyes, crying for the first time since he started to talk to The Doctor, "I was meant to protect him and I let go of his hand!" Jack says and doing the only thing he can think of The Doctor puts his arm around Jack, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry." The Doctor tells his friend, and they break apart though The Doctor still keeps his arm around Jack, "But you were just a kid, you did your best."

"Yes, it was. I let go of his hand and my father was killed." Jack says, "I'll never forgive myself for that." Jack admits.

"I know." The Doctor responds and he and Jack drift into silence. As they do Jack things about everything that he has told Jack and The Doctor tries to think of something that could help Jack, "Do you sleep, Jack?" The Doctor asks curious after a few minutes of silence, getting an idea.

"No, not really." Jack admits as he only sleeps a few hours every few months.

"I'm not going to take away or rebury the memories The Master unearned, it would be too big of a risk to you if I tried, and by too big of a risk I mean I could cause you to become cationic or psychotic by a way that not even your abilities would heal." The Doctor says.

"Yeah, let's not do that." Jack comments.

"But what I can do is put you to sleep with my own psychic abilities, which will project your conscious into your memories, you'll re-experience them. I'll do it on the TARDIS in your room, where you'll be safe, you can relax and I'll watch you closely. That will give you a chance to deal with all those memories subconsciously, even rebury the ones that truly need to be buried." The Doctor Tells Jack, "What do you think?"

"How long will I be asleep for?" Jack asks, thinking that it could be a good idea.

"A while, a few days at least." The Doctor answers, being sure that it could take Jack's mind a few days to deal with anything.

"I can't leave my team for a few days." Jack tells the Doctor, "We've got work to do. We even found a body last night near a weevil that wasn't harmed by it, which Martha wanted all the information on. It's a really bad time for me to sleep for several days."

"Would there ever be a good time?" The Doctor asks and Jack has to admit he's got a point, "You need this, Jack." The Doctor tells his friend, "Don't worry about your team, Rose and I will stay and help them out, and if anything big happens then I'll help your team handle it. I owe you at least that." The Doctor informs Jack, "Plus I'll make sure that Martha gets everything she needs."

"You don't owe me anything." Jack informs The Doctor.

"Then let me do this as your friend." The Doctor says, "I want to. I'll watch over you while you're unconscious, keep you safe and do everything I can to help your team."

"Okay." Jack says with a nod.

"We should head back. Rose and your team are probably worried." The Doctor comments.

"Rose definitely would be." Jack realises, "Let's get back." Jack says and he and The Doctor get up and head back to the SUV.

* * *

As she sits in Jack's office Rose finds herself becoming more and more worried about Jack and The Doctor. So, when she hears the, now familiar sound, of the doors opening Rose runs out of Jack's office and over to The Doctor and Jack, pulling them both into a hug at the same time.

"Where have you been?" Rose asks Jack and The Doctor as she hugs them, "You should have gotten the Weevils in the sewers ages ago." She says as the three of them break apart.

"We did. We were talking." The Doctor explains.

"Talking?" Rose asks, looking between Jack and The Doctor, "Good." She says, looking relieved.

"Yeah." Jack says, but before anyone can say anything Jack's phone starts to ring, "It's Martha." He tells the Doctor before heading to his office, everyone hearing him say, "Martha Jones, what do I owe the pleasure?" as he does.

"Is he okay?" Rose asks the Doctor in a quiet voice, it being clear that she is worried.

"No. But, we've got an idea of something that might help." The Doctor explains.

"Good." Rose answers.

"What's going on?" Gwen asks.

"Jack will explain when he's off the phone." The Doctor says, knowing that it is Jack's team so that he'll want to explain.

"He's leaving again, isn't he, Jack?" Ianto asks.

"No, at least not at the moment." The Doctor explains and Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Tosh are quiet happy about that.

"DOCTOR." Jack's voice calls so The Doctor goes hurrying into Jack's office. Leaving the others behind.

* * *

When The Doctor enters Jack's office he finds Jack sitting behind his desk. He has clearly just hung up with Martha.

"Being asleep for days is going to have to wait." Jack informs The Doctor as he walks in.

"Why? Is Martha okay?" The Doctor asks concerned.

"She's fine, but she's on her way." Jack explain, "The body that we found yesterday fits the pattern that she's tracking for UNIT and because there is a large quantity in the South of Wales, this just became a joint UNIT/Torchwood operation with Martha as the liaison and Torchwood taking the lead." Jack explains, "Which means the last thing I can do right now is take a few days to sleep." He tells the Doctor.

"Jack, you need this." The Doctor tells Jack, "If you go much longer these memories, your memories, are going to cripple you, which was likely the Master's plan."

"Torchwood and my team need me more, they matter more." Jack tells the Doctor, saying the words before he even realises what he is saying.

"That, that is exactly why you need to do this Jack." The Doctor says walking over to Jack, "Look, doing this won't automatically allow you to see what I see, what Rose sees, it won't allow you to see that you matter, but it will help to clear your mind which just may help make it easier for you to see that." The Doctor says, "I know you're worried about your team, but I'll be here, Rose will be here, and Martha will be here. Doesn't that make it the best time for you to sleep? Your team will have the best support there is. You know we can handle anything." The Doctor says as he sits on the table right next to Jack, "I need you to trust me when I say that it's the best time for you to do this, Jack."

"I always trust you, Doctor." Jack responds, knowing that no matter what happens that that will always be true, "Okay." Jack says with a nod, "But, we're not doing this until Martha arrives. Once she gets here I will talk to my team, and her and explain what is going on, but first." Jack says standing up, "I want to explain to Rose and there are a few things that you're both going to need to know." Jack says, walking over to the door.

"Sounds good." The Doctor says as Jack gets to the door.

"Rose." Jack says and Rose turns from where she is talking to Gwen and Owen, "Can you come here, please."

"Sure." Rose says and she heads across the hub and into the office.

"Ianto." Jack says and Ianto walks over to him, "We're going to get a VIP visitor from UNIT soon, her names Martha Jones, let her in as soon as she's here and let me know when she arrives." Jack requests.

"Will do." Ianto says, "Are you alright, Sir?" Ianto asks, it being clear that he is concerned, "Your friends seem worried about you."

"Yeah, I know." Jack says before heading back into his office, closing the door behind him.

"He didn't even try to deny it that time." Ianto realises, frowning as he realises what that means.

* * *

"What's going on?" Rose ask as Jack walks back over to her, who is sitting in the seats she's been sitting in, and The Doctor, who is still sitting on Jack's desk.

"A few thing." Jack answers, "The first is that Martha Jones will be coming here soon."

"Martha, that's the person who travelled with you, right?" Rose asks looking at The Doctor.

"Right. She's now a medical officer with UNIT and that's why she's coming." The Doctor explains.

"Martha doesn't actually know about you and The Doctor being here. She's coming to assist with a case." Jack explains, "Or I should say that she is going to assist you two and my team with a case." Jack explains.

"What about you?" Rose asks and as she does she sees Jack and The Doctor exchange nods, and Jack give him a nod.

"When Jack was being heled by The Master he unburied some of the memories that Jack buried and that's part of the reason why Jack is how he has been lately." The Doctor explains, "I can't re bury Jack's memories by outside force, but what I can do is put Jack to sleep in his room on the TARDIS. Doing so will project an image of himself, his conscious, into his memories. This will allow him to subconsciously deal with his memories himself, deal with what memories he can, accept others and bury what has to be buried." The Doctor explains, "But, to do that Jack's going to be unconscious for at least a few days." The Doctor reveals, "It's not a solution it is just something that will help, Jack." He explains.

"That sounds good to me." Rose says relieved as it will help her friend, "What are you going to tell your team?" Rose asks curious.

"I'm still working that out." Jack admits, "I'll figure it out, but until then there are a few things that you need to know." Jack tells his friends, "To do anything big with the rift you're going to need my rental scan, and you should be able to guess any passwords you need, they are all along similar lines to the one you've already guessed." Jack says, looking at Rose, "My team are good people, but more than once they have been manipulated, including quiet recently when Owen euthanized a beautiful creature that had been tortured by humans that could have gotten better." Jack says, honestly he is still angry about what Owen choose to do, hearing that The Doctor frowns, deciding to ask more about that later.

"Well, if we're going to be you for the next few days then tell us everything we'll need to know. Tell us everything about your team that we could need to know." Rose say sand Jack beings to tell Rose and The Doctor everything that they need to know about his team and Torchwood.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Jack, Rose and The Doctor went into Jack's office and ever since Jack's team have been wondering what is going and whether they'll ever find out what is going on.

"Jack, your VIP visitor is here." Ianto's voice says through the intercom, playing throughout the base.

"Another visitor?" Gwen asks, being surprised by that.

"Apparently." Owen answers, it being clear that he doesn't know what is going on either, as Jack, The Doctor and Rose come out of Jack's office and everyone walks over to the door.

"Suddenly, in an underground mortuary, on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the song of a nightingale." Jack says as he walks over to the door, "Miss Martha Jones." Jack says as the door opens and Martha walks in as she does Jack walks right over to her.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Jack." Martha comments, as she gives Jack a hug, then she notices who else is in the room, "Doctor?" Martha asks surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but I'm here helping a friend." The Doctor explains as he too hugs Martha.

"Martha I would like you to meet my team, Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto, meet Martha." Jack introduces, "And Martha I would like to introduce you to Rose Tyler, Rose, this is Martha." Jack introduces.

"Oh my gosh. He found you." Martha says, looking at Rose in complete shock.

"Technically I found, Jack." Rose reveals.

"That's it!" The Doctor suddenly yells, causing everyone to look at him, "I can't believe I was so thick." He says, realising that he should have realised what had happened as soon as he realised that Jack wasn't okay.

"Doctor?" Rose and Jack as together.

"You two are connected, Bad Wolf, the time vortex it connections you, technically it connects all three of us and the TARDIS, but that's it! That's how you you're here!" The Doctor realises.

"Hang on, are you saying that I was able to travel between locked parallel universes because Jack needed me?" Rose asks, picking up on The Doctor's train of thoughts.

"That wouldn't be possible." Jack comments, not being able to believe or understand why Rose would be brought across Universes just because he needed her.

"Oh, but it was. Just think about it." The Doctor say, looking at Jack and Rose, knowing that they will catch on, "Currently you just have no value or regard for your own, but what if that grew." The Doctor says looking at Jack.

"And I lost value for all, everyone, everything, I could, and might have destroyed the world." Jack realises, looking horrified at the thought and as Martha looks around the room she realises that everyone except for The Doctor, Rose and Jack look confused.

"No, you would never!" Rose says, "That's not you." Rose tells Jack, completely believing it.

"There was a chance." The Doctor realises, knowing that thanks to Jack's immortality, what he knows, his experience and what he can do, that if he lost value for all life, not his own, not only could he destroy the world, but the universe, "Because if you didn't arrive then I wouldn't be here, because Jack would have never reached out for help for himself, and you've been the only one who's been able to tell that Jack's not okay." he says to Rose and Jack and as he does it seems, to Jack's team and Martha that to them that the three of them are the only ones in the room.

"And you can help, or set him on the path to help, but Jack's going to have to help himself when he wakes." Rose says, and Jack's team exchange looks once more, no one having any idea what is going on.

"Like you said, Doctor, the three of us and the TARDIS are connected, and we are all needed for this." Jack realises looking at The Doctor who nods, as he looks at the Doctor Jack realises that his team and Martha are all exchanging confused looks, "Dr Jones works for UNIT and she is here to complete a post mortem, but before you get started on that I need to talk to everyone in the conference room." Jack reveals.

"What's going on, Jack?" Gwen asks, it being clear that she is worried.

"I'll explain everything upstairs." Jack says and his team head upstairs leaving just Jack, The Doctor, Rose and Martha downstairs.

"So, you're Martha, I've heard great things." Rose says as Jack's team head upstirs and honestly the Doctor is a little worried about how this is going to go.

"You have?" Martha asks, surprised by that and Rose nods, "And you're the famous, Rose. I've heard incredible things." She says, smiling at Rose, honestly after everything that has happened she feels like she already knows Rose.

"I heard what you did in the year that no one remembers, thank you." Rose tells Martha, "If I couldn't be there for The Doctor and Jack then I'm glad that you were." She says, completely meaning that.

"Thank you." Martha responds.

"See, not as bad as you were expecting." Jack tells the Doctor, "We should head upstairs." He says and The Doctor and Martha nod while Rose walks over to him.

"Are you going to be okay to do this?" Rose asks concerned.

"I don't know, but I owe them an explanation." Jack explains and the four of them head upstairs.

* * *

When Rose, Jack, The Doctor and Martha walk into the conference room about a minute later they find Gwen and Ianto sitting on the right side of the table an Owen and Tosh sitting on the left and so as they walk in Jack walks and stands at the head of the table while Martha sits at the other end while Rose and The Doctor sit right next to Jack, on his right side.

"Jack, what is it?" Ianto asks.

"While I was gone I was forced to remember things that I've forgotten, things that I made myself forget." Jack explains, "And I'm struggling with that." Jack explains, "I'm actually struggling with a lot of thing." He admits.

"What does that mean?" Gwen asks worried.

"It means that I have a long way to go before I am what anyone can consider okay." Jack explains.

"Will you?" Ianto asks, "Be okay?" he asks, it being clear that he is worried.

"With time, I might be." Jack reveals, not wanting to lie "But, to have a chance I'm going to have to be unconscious for a while." Jack answers.

"How long?" Tosh asks.

"A few days at least." Jack explains, "The Doctor will put me asleep in my old room in the TARDIS, and he'll monitor me, and once I've dealt with, accepted or buried all the memories that I was forced to remember I'll wake up." Jack explains

"What!" Gwen objects.

"Jack you can't do that." Tosh tells him.

"Yes, he can, and he has to." The Doctor says standing up, "Jack needs to do this for himself otherwise his memories will cripple him and things worse than what Jack's already doing to himself, which none of you have realised, will happen." The Doctor says, hearing that all of Jack's team exchange looks all wondering what Jack's been doing to himself.

"You're being rude again." Rose tell The Doctor, "But you're also right." She says as she stands too.

"Look, if this wasn't something that needed to happen then I wouldn't do it." Jack tells his team, "Gwen, while I'm unconscious you'll be in charge of Torchwood, but if the Doctor gives instructs you are to follow them, you are all to do what he says." Jack his team, "You are to treat the Doctor's words as if they were my orders, do you understand?" Jack asks his team, his voice forceful and he receives four nods, "Rose and The Doctor will help while I'm unconscious." Jack tells his team, "They are two people that I trust the most and they both know what they are doing." Jack says, "Martha, I know you're here for a case, and I'm sure that my team, The Doctor, and Rose can all help with whatever you need. You will help with whatever she needs." Jack says, looking at his team, "Martha, I don't know if I'll be awake when you finish the case."

"I'll stay until you are awake. Help out in whatever way I can." Martha says as even though she is confused about what I going on she knows that The Doctor and Jack wouldn't be talking the way they are unless it was big.

"Good, thank you." Jack tells Martha, "So, I guess there is no time like the present." He says looking at the Doctor, "I'll see you all when I wake up." He tells his team.

"I'll see you and Rose down in the TARDIS, I have to explain a few things to Martha and your team first." The Doctor says and Jack nods, before he Rose head downstairs, Jack finding himself being hugged by his entire team before he leaves.

"Is this safe, for Jack?" Gwen ask once Jack and Rose have left the room.

"Yes, it's safer than if Jack were not to do this." The Doctor reveals, "Jack has to do this in the TARDIS, in the room that the TARDIS recognizes as belong to him, because it is where he will be the safest, the most secure, because in doing this Jack will be more venerable than ever."

"But he can't die, this won't change that, right?" Owen asks.

"No it won't. But I'm talking about venerability in a way that's so much more than just immortality." The Doctor explains, "Jack will be more vulnerable than any of us, including me, have ever seen him. So, while the TARDIS can protect him he needs to be monitored because there are still a lot of things that can happen, understand?" The Doctor says, looking at Jack's team and Martha.

"Yes." Ianto says and the others nod in agreement.

"Okay, that brings me to my next point. Once he is asleep JACK IS NOT TO BE WOKEN!" The Doctor says, stressing the words, "He needs to wake up on his own, otherwise, well I don't want to think about it." The Doctor admits, "So, no matter what, under no circumstances are you too wake, Jack. Understood?"

"Yes." Tosh answers and the others nod.

"Good, any questions?" The Doctor asks and everyone shakes their heads, "Good. You might as well get back to work." The Doctor says before leaving the conference room.

"So…. Doctor Jones, you seem to be confused than the rest of us. What to shed some light?" Owen asks curious.

"I don't I know much more than you, probably less, but what I do know is that The Doctor, Jack and Rose have a lot of history and that The Doctor will help Jack with whatever is going on." Martha tells everyone, "Now, I have a body to see, where can I find it?" Martha asks.

"I'll show you." Gwen says and Martha nods at that.

* * *

After leaving the conference room The Doctor heads straight to the TARDIS and once inside The Doctor heads directly to Jack's room. When he gets to Jack's room he finds both Jack and Rose sitting on the bed, Jack only wearing a pair of tracksuit pants and his vortex manipulator.

"You're actually wearing bottoms, I'm surprised." The Doctor comments, seeing Jack.

"Yeah, well, I figure people will be visiting when I'm unconscious so this was probably a better choice." Jack admits, not that it would bother him if people visited him while he was naked, how he tends to sleep, but he decided that it would be a better choice.

"They might appreciate it." The Doctor comments.

"Would you?" Jack asks as The Doctor sits down, in response The Doctor just gives him a look before he continues to speak while Rose laughs.

"Here, you might need this. It can control everything and everything in Torchwood, except the rift, might be faster than the sonic especially considering there are things that are dead locked" Jack says as he takes off his vortex manipulator and hands it to the Doctor, "Now I really feel naked." He comments.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll keep it safe." The Doctor promises as he puts the vortex manipulator in his pocket.

"I know you will." Jack responds, trusting him completely.

"Are you ready for this?" The Doctor asks Jack.

"I think so." Jack answers, "I'll see my memories. Will I see them all?" He asks The Doctor.

"Yes. Some will past quicker than others." The Doctor explains.

"What about the two years the Time Agency took from, Jack? Will he remember that?" Rose asks, wanting to know for Jack's sake.

"No, and you won't remember anything that has been erased from your mind in a way other than you burying them." The Doctor explains.

"Okay." Jack says with a sigh, "Let's do this."

"Okay. Make yourself comfortable." The Doctor says as he stands up.

"Okay, I can do this." Jack says as he moves under the blanket and makes himself comfortable.

"I'll be right here, Jack. As often as I can be." Rose tells Jack as she takes his hand.

"Thank you." Jack tells her, "Keep my team safe, Doctor." Jack says, looking at his friend.

"I will." The Doctor promises, "Close your eyes, Jack. It will be okay." The Doctor says and Jack does just that. Once Jack's eyes are close The Doctor places his hands either side of Jack's forehead, "You're safe Jack, you're in your room in the TARDIS with Rose and I." The Doctor says, "It's time to go back, go back to your past. You can do this, Jack. You'll be okay." The Doctor says and within a few seconds Jack is fast asleep.

"Will he? Be okay?" Rose asks, looking at The Doctor, who is now sitting near Jack once more.

"As long as he's not woken he will be." The Doctor responds.

"Then we've got make sure he's not." Rose says, her voice forceful.

"We will." The Doctor assures her and he and Rose drift into silence, both of them sitting next to Jack, watching him sleep hoping that once he wakes Jack will see himself as they see him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to its rightful owners

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who added to alerts/left a comment/review and/or Kudos. It means a lot, PLEASE, PLEASE, Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been an hour since Jack fell asleep and ever since he has Rose and The Doctor have been sitting with him in silence, each of them holding one of Jack's hands.

"We should go see what Martha and Jack's team are doing." The Doctor comments, breaking the silence.

"You don't trust them, do you? Jack's team?" Rose asks The Doctor as he seemed to be less than happy about certain things that Jack has said about his team since they arrived.

"I don't know yet." The Doctor admits, "But Jack does trust them, and that's good enough until I make up my mind." He says, knowing that he will always be cautions of Jack's team, but that he will try to trust them unless they give him some reason not to.

"Yeah. We should figure out what is going on." Rose says and she leans forward and places a kiss on Jack's cheek, "I'll be back soon, promise." Rose says to Jack before she gets up and leaves.

"Good luck, Captain." The Doctor says before placing a kiss on Jack's head and leaving, as he leaves he pauses at the doorway and touches the wall, "Look after him." The Doctor tells the TARDIS before he follows Rose out.

* * *

When The Doctor and Rose walk back out into the base they find Tosh and Ianto looking at something on the computer, but no sign of anyone else.

"Where are Martha, Owen and Gwen?" The Doctor asks as he looks around.

"We found out that our victim and all of the ones that Martha found have had their medical records deleted, it was too good of a job to have been an accident." Tosh reveals.

"Gwen, Martha and Owen have gone to the hospital to interview a live victim." Ianto explains.

"Every one of the victims' medical records have been deleted?" Rose asks, "That had to have been done one purpose." She comments.

"That's what we think, but we're trying to figure out why." Tosh explains, "I'm not having much luck."

"Let me have a try." The Doctor says and Tosh steps away from the computer so that The Doctor can start to type.

"How's Jack?" Ianto asks Rose as The Doctor starts to type.

"Okay. The Doctor put him to sleep and The TARDIS will let us know if anything changes." Rose explains, "Even though I doubt it is so in his head, he seemed peaceful."

"Good, that's good." Ianto says.

"Yeah." Rose confirms as the door alarms go off.

"We've got a huge problem." Owen says as he, Martha and Gwen walk back in.

"What is it?" The Doctor asks, looking at Martha, Gwen and Owen while he continues to type.

"There was a living victim. We were talking to her when she had a seizure. She's dead now and a huge thing, looked kind of like a fly, flew out of her. It tried to infect us but it died before it could." He explains.

"We got security footage. I've never seen anything like it." Gwen comments as she goes to one of the computers.

"She had also recently been cured of HIV. I think that the alien was being used to cure the disease." Martha reveals, "The place that gave her the drug was called The Pharm." She tells The Doctor.

"Got it!" The Doctor says, "I've gotten the deleted medical records back." The Doctor informs everyone, "Gwen have you got the security footage up?" he asks.

"Yes." Gwen says and The Doctor hurries over to the computer to have a look, "That's a Mayfly." The Doctor comments as soon as he sees.

"They don't look like Mayfly's to me." Ianto comments.

"They're alien mayfly's. The Pharm is experimenting on Alien's, torturing them to make drugs." The Doctor says angrily.

"Wow, whoever is behind this is lucky that Jack's unconscious. He'd kill them for doing that to a creature." Owen comments, knowing that because of what happened with the alien that was being used as meat.

"We need to do something." Rose says.

"I can go in, find out everything." Martha suggests, "Then figure out the best way to handle this."

"No, we're going to find the creatures, release, them and shut this down." The Doctor says, causing Martha and Rose to exchange looks as even though they don't know each other they know what when the Doctor is like this then it's not good for whoever he is angry at, "Everyone to the TARDIS." The Doctor says and everyone does, as the do The Doctor notices the Torchwood team grabbing guns, "No. No guns in my TARDIS. Guns stay behind." He instructs.

"But..." Gwen starts to say, but before she can say anymore The Doctor cuts her off.

"No guns!" The Doctor repeats as he hurries into The TARDIS.

"You should listen to that." Rose says, before she hurries into the TARDIS, Martha right behind her.

After exchanging a look, Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto reluctantly leave their guns behind, only doing so because they remember Jack's instructions, before they hurry into The TARDIS.

Because they know that the reactions will be interesting both Martha and Rose are standing, watching and just like they were expecting the four members of Torchwood, the four members of Jack's team, look completely shocked.

"It's…." Ianto starts to say, looking amused.

"Bigger on the inside." Rose and The Doctor say together.

"I've heard that before." The Doctor explains. "Everyone except for Rose and Martha stay back." The Doctor instructs as he runs around the TARDIS flying her as he knows that if anyone other than Rose or Martha were to touch anything then it would end badly.

"Where's Jack?" Gwen asks as The Doctor runs around.

"In his room." The Doctor says, "Rose, you know what to do." The Doctor says and Rose starts to help fly, "Martha, the leaver right by you." The doctor instructs and Martha grabs the familiar leaver and helps to fly.

"Are we moving in time or just space?" Martha asks.

"Just space." The Doctor answers.

"Won't this wake him?" Ianto asks worried, feeling that he is going to fall over.

"No, Jack's room's been stabilised and shielded so that he doesn't hear or feel the movement. Plus, if he could he wouldn't wake, Jack is used to the sounds of the TARDIS." The Doctor explains, "We're here." He says, "Toshiko can you use the tablet to disable all systems?" he asks, as even though he knows that he can he wants to see if Jack's team can.

"Yes, I should be able to. It will only take a few seconds." Tosh explains.

"Good." The Doctor says, "Allons-y." The Doctor says and everyone heads outside, as soon as they are outside of the TARDIS Tosh quickly starts to type on her tablet. It seems that the Doctor has landed the TARDIS just inside of the entrance of the main building, "Toshiko, how long do you need to get the systems down?" The Doctor asks.

"They're down." Tosh informs The Doctor.

"Good. Let's go say hello to the big boss." The Doctor says before running up the stairs, Rose and Martha right behind as they are used to what happens.

"Um, I guess we follow." Gwen comments.

"Guess so." Ianto confirms and Jack's team follow after The Doctor, Rose and Martha.

* * *

About a minute later The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto burst into the office of Professor Aaron Copley the head of the Pham.

"Excuse me. What do you think you are doing?" Copley asks The Doctor as they walk in.

"I'm The Doctor, and you're the person who is experimenting on and torturing innocent creatures for your own gain." The Doctor says angrily.

"Not my own gain, the good of humanity." Copley tells The Doctor.

"You're torturing aliens to make drugs, to make a profit." The Doctor says angrily, "And I'm not going to let you keep doing that."

"Well, Doctor I have permission and protection from the highest authorities in this county. There is nothing you can do." Copley informs The Doctor.

"That's where you're wrong." The Doctor says, "I am a higher authority than anyone you answer too, and I am going down to your labs and seeing which of these creatures that you have imprisoned can survive." The Doctor says, "Secure him and his personal, call UNIT they can handle the humans." The Doctor instructs as Copley pulls his gun, "I really don't like guns." The Doctor says pointing his sonic over his shoulder to heat the gun causing it to become unusable and Copley to drop it, "Martha, Rose with me." The Doctor instructs and the three of them leave.

"Now I understand why Jack said The Doctor's words and not his orders, he doesn't give them." Gwen realises as Owen walks over to Copley.

"No, he doesn't." Ianto realises, "I'll call UNIT." He tells the others.

"Tosh and I will round up the rest of the staff." Gwen comments and Tosh nods.

"Who was that man?" Copley asks as Owen cuffs him.

"I'll tell you when I figure that out." Owen responds as he has no idea what to think.

* * *

While The Torchwood team secure the humans The Doctor, Rose and Martha run down to the labs.

"I've missed this." Rose says to herself with a smile as she chases the Doctor it feeling very good to do this again.

When they run into the labs The Doctor runs over to each of the cells, "No, no, NO! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor says to each of the creatures.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asks, worried about his reaction.

"They're too far gone, too hurt." The Doctor says and Rose walks over and takes his hand.

"There has to be something we can do." Rose says, "We have to be able to save at least one." She says sadly and The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and starts to scan them.

"Yes!" The Doctor says, "We can save few if we can get them back to the TARDIS and back to their homes quick enough. And we're going to take the rest home so that they can be buried in their homes."

"Then let's do that." Martha says, "We need too." She says and both Rose and The Doctor nod. Together the three of them work on figuring out how to get the creatures to The TARDIS so that they can get the creatures home.

* * *

It has been several hours since Rose, The Doctor and Martha realised what state the creatures were in and in that time the three of them were able to get the creatures, both living and dead, back to their home words and thanks to the TARDIS they were able to get back to The Pharm before anyone realised they were gone.

While, Martha, Rose and The Doctor did that Jack's team worked with UNIT to shut down the facility and take the human staff into custody. As they did that they had to create some creative lies about why Jack wasn't there, questions that only increased when UNIT realised The Doctor was there and because of that The Doctor told UNIT that Jack contacted him because he had something to handle and needed the Doctor to handle The Pharm, and to everyone's relief UNIT believed the lie.

"And we're back." The Doctor says as he lands the TARDIS back at Torchwood, though this time he's landed it in Jack's office, "At three am. Blimey, I'm not an expert but I'm pretty sure that you aren't meant to work this late." The Doctor comments.

"We constantly work all-nighters. It's a side effect of monitoring a rift that doesn't sleep." Gwen comments.

"Well, go home and get some sleep." The Doctor tells Jack's team, "I'll see you tomorrow, whenever you want to come in."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Owen says before leaving.

"Doctor, can we talk tomorrow about how this is possible?" Tosh asks curious.

"Of course." The Doctor says and Tosh leaves too.

"See you Doctor. Tell Jack….. wait, can Jack even hear anything we say?" Gwen asks curious.

"Yes, he can." The Doctor confirms.

"Then tell him that we're okay. That he shouldn't worry about us, just focus on himself and that I hope he's okay." Gwen requests.

"I will." The Doctor responds.

"Thank you." Gwen responds before leaving.

"Are you sure that you don't need anything, Doctor?" Ianto asks curious.

"Positive, go get some rest, Ianto." The Doctor says and Ianto nods before leaving, "What about you Martha? Your old room should be around somewhere if you need it."

"I think I'll go find it. Night Rose, night Doctor." Martha says before going in search for her old room.

"You should get some rest too, Rose." The Doctor says, "Your rooms still next to Jack's."

"I know, I noticed." Rose says as she runs her hands along the TARDIS console, "When I was in that other universe I dreamed about the day I would be back here, back home, and never thought I would have both my Doctor and My Captain with me, but I am glad that I do."

"I'm glad too." The Doctor admits, "Welcome home, Rose." The Doctor says with a smile.

"I'm glad to be home." Rose says, also grinning, "When Jack wakes up we should convince him to go for a trip, for old times' sake. It could do him some good." She comments.

"Yeah, it might." The Doctor realises, not knowing for sure, because he knows that they won't know how Jack is until he wakes up.

"I'm going to check on Jack then get some sleep. Night Doctor." Rose says.

"Goodnight Rose." The Doctor says and then he watches Rose go before he turns to the TARDIS as there are a couple of things he needs to fix.

* * *

Because of the fact that what he needs to fix is relatively simple it only takes the Doctor about twenty minutes to finish what he needs to do. Once he does The Doctor heads to Jack's room, planning on sitting with Jack for a while, and honesty The Doctor isn't at all surprised to find Rose still siting with Jack, talking to him.

"And then he carried the torch, he said it wasn't the first time, but you know him. I wasn't sure whether to believe him." Rose informs Jack.

"I'll have you know that it was true." The Doctor informs Rose as he walks over and sits down on Jack's bed too on the opposite side than the ones that Rose is sitting on.

"Whatever you say, Doctor." Rose says with a grin.

"You should get some sleep." The Doctor informs, Rose.

"I'll be fine, I don't need much sleep, plus I want to stay with Jack." Rose informs The Doctor.

"I know you do, but I'll stay. I won't leave him." The Doctor assures Rose.

"I guess I could get a bit of sleep." Rose admits, "Goodnight, Jack." Rose says placing a kiss on his forehead, before whispering something in his ear, "Night Doctor." Rose says, giving him a hug before she leaves too.

"Goodnight, Rose." The Doctor says as Rose leaves the room. Once she leaves The Doctor turns to Jack, "Looks like it's just The two of us." The Doctor comments, "I know you can hear me, and I know that whatever you're seeing probably isn't pleasant but you can get through it, Jack. You're strong enough." The Doctor informs Jack, "But maybe I can help." The Doctor says, "Remember when we first met? You were so angry with everyone, so hurt…." The Doctor starts to say, thinking that if talks to Jack about good times then it could maybe help him get better

* * *

 _Jack's dream_

" _No, Gray!" Jack yells as he once more sees his child self let go of Gray's hand for the hundredth time, "Why would you do this to me, Doctor? I don't want to see this again." Jack says his voice full of pain._

" _Goodnight, Jack." Jack hears a familiar voice say._

" _Rose?" Jack asks, looking around._

" _You're stronger than whatever you're seeing, Jack, and you're loved. You can get through this." Rose's voice says, quieter than before, "Just fight, for yourself, or for me if you have to, or for the Doctor."_

 _As he listens to the words of Rose Jack realises that his memory is starting once more, "NO!" Jack yells, "I can't see this again!"_

" _Looks like it's just The two of us." Jack hears the Doctor's voice says._

" _Doctor?" Jack asks once more looking around._

" _I know you can hear me, and I know that whatever you're seeing probably isn't pleasant but you can get through it, Jack. You're strong enough." The Doctor's voice says._

" _How do you both have faith in me?" Jack asks, "I didn't mean to let go of Gray's hand. It was a mistake; I would give anything to change it, but I know I can't." Jack says and as he does the memory changes, as it does Jack continues his trip down memory lane while hearing The Doctor's comforting voice._

* * *

When Rose wakes up a few hours later the first thing that she does, once she is changed, is head to Jack's room, she is about to walk in when she hears The Doctor's voice so she pauses and listens for a couple of minutes. As she listens Rose realises that The Doctor could probably use some tea and so she heads to the kitchen rather than into Jack's room.

* * *

Rose has been in the kitchen for a few minutes when she hears footsteps and so she turns and sees Martha.

"Morning." Rose greats.

"Morning" Martha responds, "Have you seen Jack this morning?" Martha asks curious.

"No, but when I was walking past his room I heard the Doctor talking to him." Rose explains.

"Good. What happened to him after the Valliant?" Martha asks curious.

"It wasn't after. It's what happened on it. What The Master did." Rose explains.

"Oh." Martha says, worried about her friend.

"Yeah." Rose responds and the two of them drift into silence.

"So, um, you were in a parallel universe, what was that like?" Martha asks curious, after about a minute.

"Different." Rose answers, "I had some great times, I was with my Mum and my friend and for the first time in my life I had my Dad, even a little brother." Rose explains.

"Then if you don't mind me asking why did you decide to come back here?" Martha asks curious.

"Because this is my home." Rose explains, "My Mum, and Micky have a home there, but my home is here, the TARDIS. It has been for a long time."

"You've been missed since you were gone." Martha informs Rose, "The Doctor talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Rose asks, surprised by that as she thought that The Doctor didn't talk about people once he said goodbye to them.

"Yes, he would always say 'Rose would know what to do.'" Martha explains.

"That must have been made things hard for you, I'm sorry." Rose tells Martha, realising that Martha had to live in her shadow and feeling bad about that.

"It's okay." Martha assures her, as Rose starts to make tea, grabbing the cups that her and The Doctor always used, "One of the first things Jack asked about when he and The Doctor saw each other again was you. He had seen your name on the list of the dead from Canary wharf and when The Doctor told him that you were alive they both got looks of such, joy on their faces. I couldn't believe how happy they were, but I get it now." Martha says, looking around the kitchen, "I was a frequent flyer, but still a visitor. To you, and Jack, and The Doctor, the TARDIS is home, isn't it?" Martha says as she realised that the TARDIS was home to Jack when he was helping The Doctor fix her after the Valliant.

"Yeah, she is." Rose says with a smile, "I'll see you, later Martha." Rose says before grabbing the cups of tea and leaving the room.

* * *

After leaving the kitchen Rose heads straight back to Jack's room. When she gets there she hears that The Doctor is telling Jack all about Torchwood house and what happened there.

"Wouldn't he already know that?" Rose asks as she hands The Doctor his tea then sits down on Jack's bed, on the other opposite side that The doctor is on.

"He would know the official version, but this is Jack we're talking about. He'll love to know our version." The Doctor tells Rose.

"He really would." Rose say and together her and The Doctor tell Jack's stories.

 _Jack's Dream_

 _As he watches himself give birth to a stillborn baby back in the fifty first century Jack can feel himself wanting to give in to the despair but then the voices that he has been hearing ever since he was asleep, the voices of Rose and The Doctor, become louder._

" _Thank you." Jack says, knowing that Rose and The Doctor can't hear him but wishing they could, "I'll come home to you." Jack says before walking over to where his younger self is lying, alone and falling apart, "I'm sorry." Jack says, looking down at the memory of his child, "But some things are better of forgotten." Jack says before focusing all his energy on burying this memory before moving on to the next one._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to its rightful owners

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who added to alerts/left a comment/review and/or Kudos. It means a lot, PLEASE, PLEASE, Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Rose brought The Doctor a cup of tea and ever since they have been sitting together telling Jack stories, neither realising that effect their words are having, neither realising that they are helping Jack go on.

"It was incredible Jack; you would have had a ball." Rose comments.

"He really would have." The Doctor confirms, looking amused, "I should go check on Jack's team. Make sure they aren't doing anything they shouldn't be doing." The Doctor comments, "I take it you're going to stay."

"Yeah, I can't explain it, but I just know that he needs us here with us." Rose comments, "At least one of us anyway."

"I know the same thing." The Doctor realises, "I'll be back soon." The Doctor tells Rose before getting up and leaving.

"What next, what can I tell you next? Ahh, I know I've got an idea of something you're going to like." Rose tells Jack, "A little trip The Doctor and I took to some one of the places that you told me I had to see." She says and she starts to tell Jack the story.

* * *

When he leaves the TARDIS Jack finds Martha and Owen sitting in the morgue talking about something, and Tosh, Gwen and Ianto in the main area of the Hub, clearly in the middle of their own conversation.

Instead of heading out to Jack's team and Martha to find out what they are doing The Doctor heads over to Jack's computer's to figure out everything about Torchwood, and what Jack's team are doing.

It has been a few minutes since The Doctor started looking into Jack's systems and as he does he realises that Jack's been deleting mentions of him, things that prove he existed for years, and so realising that The Doctor makes a note to himself to thank Jack once he wakes. As makes that note he hears footsteps and so The Doctor turns and sees Gwen walk in.

"Morning." Gwen greats, "How's Jack today?" she asks curious.

"Still unconscious, none of us will know if this helped or hurt him until he wakes up." The Doctor explains as Gwen sits down.

"Do you think it will help?" Gwen asks curious.

"I think it's the only thing that could." The Doctor answers.

"He missed you, missed you a lot." Gwen informs The Doctor, "He wouldn't say much, but the little he said made it clear." Gwen tells The Doctor, "Did Jack tell you what happened just before he disappeared with you?" Gwen asks curious.

"Yes." The Doctor confirms and Gwen realises that he's not too happy about that, and honestly she doesn't blame him.

"We were all shown images of the people we love to try and manipulate us, and it worked, but Jack wasn't shown anything." Gwen reveals, "I asked him what would have tempted him. What could have gotten him to open the rift and he just said, the right kind of Doctor." Gwen reveals, "He would probably never admit it, but I know because I know him, but everything Jack does he thinks about how you would react. He wants you to be proud of him." Gwen informs The Doctor as she stands up, "He wants you to be proud of the way he defends the earth." She says before heading to the door, pausing at the draw, "Oh, look in the bottom draw. There is a box in there I've never seen what is inside, but I think you should." Gwen says before leaving the room.

Once Gwen leaves, not being able to help his curiosity, The Doctor goes into Jack's bottom draw and searches into he finds a small box which he takes out of draw.

"Why should I see this?" The Doctor asks himself, but as soon as he opens it he realises right away why Gwen told him to look inside as sitting right on top is an image, clearly taken from a security camera, of him, Jack, Rose and Micky from when they visited Cardiff together. Seeing the image, The Doctor starts to flick through the others, wondering what else he'll find.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since The Doctor started to look through Jack's box and inside he sees pictures, newspaper clippings and letters, which The Doctor doesn't read, all of whom, if the Doctor had to guess judging by what he recognizes, are all related to people that Jack has cared about over his long life.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry." The Doctor says after a little bit of searching he realises that practically everyone in the photos and clippings that Jack clearly values so much are dead.

"Doctor?" A voice asks and he looks up to see Martha.

"Martha Jones. How are you?" The Doctor ask as he puts Jack's box back in the desk.

"I'm okay."

"And how's the family?" The Doctor asks curious as Martha walks over.

"Getting better." Martha answers, "Thank you, Doctor."

"What for?" The Doctor asks, pretending to be confused.

"For getting me the job with UNIT, thank you." Martha responds.

"I just made the call, you had the qualifications." The Doctor responds, he knew that he owed it to Martha and that's why he made the call.

"Still, thank you." Martha responds, "I'll let you get back to searching Jack's desk."

"I wasn't…" The Doctor starts to say, but Martha gives him a look, "Okay I was, but he won't mind." He informs Martha.

"Considering it's you I believe that." Martha says, knowing that if anyone besides The Doctor except maybe Rose were to search his desk then Jack would be less than happy, before walking out of the office, "Ianto." She greats as Martha is walking out of the office he is walking in.

"Dr Jones." Ianto greats as he walks in, "Doctor." He greats

"Ianto." The Doctor responds, "What can I help you with?" he asks curious.

"Jack belongs with you and Rose." Ianto says to the Doctor's confusion, "In the TARDIS."

"What?" The Doctor asks.

"I don't know what happened in the past with the three of you. I don't even know Jack as well I thought, but I do know him well enough to know that he doesn't belong here, not anymore." Ianto informs The Doctor, "He's happy here, and has a purpose here, I'm not denying that, but even so it's not where he belongs. No matter what he has convinced himself off, or the reasons and obligations he thinks he has. It's the TARDIS with you and Rose where he belongs, not Torchwood, I know that now." Ianto informs The Doctor, "And you need to help him see that, you're the only one who can." Ianto says to the Doctor's complete shock.

"DOCTOR, IANTO, LUNCH." A voice yells and The Doctor stands.

"Not too long ago I asked Jack to stay with me, but he said no." The Doctor informs Ianto, "He choose to come back to Torchwood, back to you." He says, "Just because the TARDIS is where you think Jack belongs doesn't mean that that is where he wants to be." The Doctor says before leaving.

"Oh, but you're wrong, Doctor." Ianto says, "It's where he wants to be, he just won't admit it to himself." He says before getting up and leaving the office.

* * *

When The Doctor walks out into the main area of the Hub he finds Gwen and Owen handing out food to everyone.

"Doctor, we didn't know what you liked and so we asked Martha. She said that you liked chips so we got enough fish and chips for you and Rose." Gwen says as she hands a wrapped package over.

"Thank you." The Doctor says accepting it, "I'll eat in the TARDIS with Rose and Jack." He says before heading to the TARDIS.

* * *

A few minutes later Rose and The Doctor are once more sitting together on Jack's bed, but this time they are eating their lunch.

"These chips are actually pretty good." The Doctor comments.

"That they are." Rose confirms, "Then kind of remind me of the ones we had at the diner right after Jack joined us." Rose says with a grin, "That diner was so ridiculous."

"What was so ridiculous about it?" The Doctor asks.

"It was a fifties diner, in space." Rose says, looking amused, "The food was amazing though." Rose comments.

"That it was." The Doctor confirms.

"I taught Jack how amazing dipping chips in milkshakes is." Rose says with a grin, "I couldn't believe that he had never done that before."

"He came from a different time. It's not surprising that he had never experienced it." The Doctor tells Rose, "Of course after you made him try it he always wanted it."

"We should make milkshakes for when Jack wakes up." Rose tells the Doctor, "Strawberry, because that's his favourite." Rose says, remembering that The Doctor made Jack try it with banana milkshakes and he hated them and then she made him try chocolate which he wasn't the biggest fan off either.

"That might still be a few days." The Doctor tells Rose, "He's got a lot to deal with." He says.

"I know." Rose says, "It could still be good to do when he wakes." He says, "It might help Jack to do something familiar."

"Yeah, it might." The Doctor confirms, "So, when Jack wakes we'll go get the best milkshakes and chips in the universe."

"Sounds like a great plan to me." Rose says with a grin.

 _Jack's dream_

" _So, when Jack wakes we'll go get the best milkshakes and chips in the universe." The Doctor's voice says as Jack watches himself hand children over to the 456._

" _I'll hold you to that." Jack comments as he watches the memory, "I need to remember this." Jack tells himself, "So that I never let it happen again" he says as giving the children over is one of the things that he has done that he regrets the most. As he accepts that it is a memory that he needs to remember the memory shifts, and changes to the next one._

* * *

While Rose and The Doctor are sitting on Jack's bed eating fish and chips and talking to him Martha, Owen, Ianto, Gwen and Tosh are in the conference room eating their own lunch while they talking.

"So, The Doctor that's who you and Jack met through?" Tosh asks Martha curious as they haven't really had a chance to talk since Martha arrived as they have been busy doing other things.

"Yes." Martha confirms, "We spent some time together."

"When Jack disappeared?" Gwen asks, looking at Martha.

"Yes, I believe so." Martha says as that's what It would seem like from Jack's team's point of view.

"What happened when Jack was gone? Why does he need to be unconscious to deal with what happened?" Ianto asks, wanting some answers about what happened.

"A lot of bad things happened." Martha answers, looking worried.

"Like what?" Tosh asks curious.

"Things you wouldn't believe." Martha answers, doing her best to avoid directly answering.

"Are you going to stop giving vague answers?" Owen asks curious.

"No." Martha answers, "Look, what happened is complicated and you're Jack's team so he should be the one who tells you." Martha reveals.

"I don't see that happening any time soon." Gwen comments, not even surprised by that.

"Then you're just going to accept that." Martha reveals and the group drift into silence, no one really sure what to say or do.

* * *

In the TARDIS Rose and The Doctor have just finished eating, but are still sitting on Jack's bed, talking to him.

As he and Rose talk to Jack The Doctor can't help, but think about what Ianto said to him, "Rose, do you know why Jack said no to traveling with me? Why he didn't want to?" The Doctor asks curious as he figures that if anyone knows then it would be Rose.

"He did want to travel with you. He does want to travel with you." Rose informs The Doctor.

"Then why did he say no when I asked?" The Doctor asks Rose.

"Because after the years, after everything that happened he wanted to protect his team, and the earth like he didn't then." Rose reveals.

"Ohh." The Doctor says, not sure how to respond to that, and he and Rose drift into silence once more.

* * *

Hours later Rose has gone to bed and so the Doctor is sitting alone with Jack. It has been about an hour since Rose went to bed and ever since she did The Doctor has been telling Jack stories about when he was exiled to earth.

"The Brigadier is a good friend, and going by what you have in your desk I'm guessing he's a good friend to you too, and honestly I'm not even surprised by that." The Doctor tells Jack, before moving closer to him, wanting to lower his voice, "So, I never really good at this kind of thing, but I think that the fact that you're unconscious, even though you can hear me, might make it easier." The Doctor reveals, he had decided after he talked to Ianto that he was going to say this but he wanted to wait until it was just him as even with Rose it would be hard to say, "I didn't know what the vortex would turn you into when I abandoned you. I knew that you a fix point now, but I didn't know more than that." The Doctor explains, "And I was too much of a coward to find out. So, I did what I do best, I ran." The Doctor reveals, "When I met Rose I was just out of the fires of the Time War and she saved me. She taught me to live again, to have hope." The Doctor reveals a loving smiling on his face, "I love her for that, not that I could admit it." He tells Jack, "We had figured things out, we were so good together and then you came along." The Doctor says, looking amused, "With your dancing, and flirting, and well, being you, and at first I wasn't sure how to react. Sorry about how I treated you at first, by the way." The Doctor adds, realising that he never apologised for that, "But then an amazing thing happened. Your first night on the TARDIS you couldn't sleep, and so you sat with me in the console room and right away I realised that you knew what you were doing, you understood, and you started to help me fix the old girl. I think that was the fastest I ever let something do that and I never, and will never, regret putting that trust in you." The Doctor reveals, "You, Rose and I become a team. It was like I had a family again, like the Time War didn't take everything and I was so thankful for that, even if I never said it." The Doctor says, "I knew that it wouldn't last forever, but I desperately wanted it to." The Doctor admits, "Me, you and Rose in the TARDIS, traveling the universe, I loved it." The Doctor says smiling, "And then they came, the Game station, the Dalek's. You had such faith in me that day and then and you died because of that faith, until Rose came back." The Doctor says sadly, "I had lost you and I thought I was going to lose her too and I couldn't handle that. I thought It was going to break me, but I didn't lose either of you, you're both here, both so alive." The Doctor says with a smile, "After I took the vortex out of Rose all I wanted was to see you both again, see you alive and happy, but I didn't know that you would be you. I thought that bringing you back would take away everything you were, everything that meant so much to me, and that version of me didn't want that to be the last version of you I saw, I wouldn't have been able to cope if it had been." The Doctor says, "I've never been happier to be wrong. I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry that I left you, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all this sooner. I want you to know that you're fantastic, and so very important to me, and that I'm so proud of you, proud of everything you've done, and that want you to travel with me, but that I understand if you say no." The Doctors says before leaning down and placing a kiss on Jack's cheek which he holds for several seconds, "Now… new story. Huh, oh I know. The first time I met the Dalek's." The Doctor says before he sits up once more.

 _Jack's Dream_

 _In Jack's memory he hears everything that The Doctor says and as he listens he knows that it's not the memory of visiting all his friend that were killed during World War One that are causing the tears to roll down his cheek._

" _You're important to me too, Doctor." Jack says, "I can't forget this." He says to himself and the memory changes._

* * *

For three days Jack has been unconscious while he deals with his past and the entire time that he has been unconscious Rose and The Doctor have either both been with him or at least one of them, except for that first night. Even though they have been sitting with them for a long time Rose and The Doctor have both managed to think up new things to say to Jack.

It is currently early afternoon and Rose is once more sitting with Jack on his bed in the TARDIS talking to him. She is alone as the Doctor, Martha and Jack team have gone to investigate some odd signals coming from a warehouse and because they didn't know what the signals are The Doctor decided to leave the TARDIS behind and instead they took two cars.

"So, just before I forced into the parallel universe The Doctor and I went back to the planet pool, do you remember that, Jack? The place where you pushed me in fully clothed." Rose ask curious.

"You squealed." A voice says and at first Rose isn't sure what that she really heard it but then she looks down and sees that Jack is wide awake, "Hello."

"JACK, YOU'RE AWAKE." Rose yells before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, "I'm glad, that one sided conversation was getting a little boring." She says and Jack just laughs.

* * *

While Jack is waking up his team, The Doctor and Martha are investigating odd life signs at a warehouse. Due to the fact that there are multiple the group has split up, The Doctor and Tosh have gone one way, Owen and Martha another and Gwen and Ianto another.

"It's odd, it's rather quiet for the life signs we are getting." Tosh comments as she and The Doctor make their way down a corridor.

"That it is." The Doctor confirms, not being able to help but think that something is very wrong, "Toshiko pass me that, let me see exactly what we are dealing with." The Doctor requests and Tosh hands over the device that she is using to track the signals as soon as he has the object The Doctor uses his sonic to enhanced the device to get better readings, as he does his eyes widen.

"Doctor, what is it?" Tosh asks, noticing the look.

"We've got to run! We've got to run now! We need to get out of this building. Tell the others." The Doctor says, needing Tosh to tell the others as he refused to wear an earpiece. The Doctor says as he starts to run, pulling Tosh along with him.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE BUILDING, GET OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW." Tosh yells and without questioning the others start to run too and a few seconds later there are several explosions in the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to its rightful owners

 **AN1:** PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.

* * *

"How are you? Were your memories horrible?" Rose asks as she and Jack break apart.

"I'm not sure how I am yet." Jack admits, "But I think I'm better." He reveals as he feels lighter than he felt when he fell asleep, "And my memories, were well my memories, nothing I couldn't handle." Jack explains, being sure that he didn't hear Rose and The Doctor talking to him then it would be a very different story.

"I've got to call The Doctor; he has your phone. He'll want to know that you're awake." Rose explains.

"Where is he?" Jack asks curious.

"With your team and Martha investigating something." Rose explains as she pulls out her phone.

"Okay." Jack says with a nod, "Thank you, Rose." Jack tells his friend.

"What for?" Rose asks confused.

"For sitting with me, talking to me. It helped me get through my past, deal with it." Jack explains, "So thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Rose says as she puts her arm around Jack while dialling the number for his phone which The Doctor has.

* * *

At the warehouse where The Doctor, Martha, Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto are all six of them have managed to get out okay.

"Is everyone okay?" The Doctor asks as he and Tosh make their way out of the building and find the others.

"A few cuts and bruises nothing worse than that." Gwen answers, "You guys?"

"We're fine." The Doctor answers and Tosh nods.

"Good." Ianto answers, "The SUV's gone." He notes.

"The other car isn't though." Owen realises and as he does everyone hears a beep.

"Is that another bomb?" Martha asks.

"No." The Doctor says as he pulls his Jack's vortex manipulator out of his pocket, "Someone's left Jack a message." The Doctor says, being surprised by that as not a lot of people have the technology to leave a message on a vortex manipulator. Once the manipulator is out of his pocket The Doctor presses play on the recording and a hologram of the person that the Torchwood team know to be John Hart appears.

"Oh no. Not him again." Gwen comments.

"Who is he?" The Doctor asks as he pauses message, "How do you know him?" he asks, turning to look at Jack's team.

"He came to Cardiff a few months ago, tried to kill us all, did kill Jack." Ianto explains, "He's an old friend, and enemy, of Jack's. Jack said that they were Time Agents together, once spent five years, but was only two weeks, in a time loop." He informs The Doctor.

"Great, just great." The Doctor says sarcastically as he knows that the man being a former time agent is going to make him even harder to stop, as he presses play, wanting to see just what John's done and what it will mean for Jack when he wakes,

"Ooo, deja vu. Or did I say that already? Hey, team. Of course, there might be a few less of you by now. Don't know if you liked my little gift. Of course, you can't die. And with all that life, all that time, you can't spare any for me. Oh. Say hi to the family." Holo John says.

"Jack doesn't have family." Gwen comments.

"Yes, he does." The Doctor says, "No, no, no, no." The Doctor says and just like he was suspecting, but hoping to be wrong, John uses his vortex manipulator to protect an image of another man in handcuffs.

"Doctor?" Martha asks confused.

"Been a while since you've seen your brother, eh, Jack." Holo John says.

"Jack has a brother." Ianto says, sounding shocked.

"Yes, but he lost him a long time ago. Jack's been looking for him for a long time." The Doctor explains,

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. Everything you love, everything you treasure will die. I'm going to tear your world apart, Captain Jack Harkness, piece by piece. Starting now. Maybe now you'll want to spend some time with me." John says.

"Oh, now is a very bad time for Jack to be unconscious." Owen comments.

"I'm getting multiple massive rift spikes." Tosh reveals, "St Helen's Hospital, the Police Headquarters and the Central IT Server Station." She informs the others and as he says that Jack's phone, which The Doctor has start to ring.

"It's Rose." The Doctor informs the others.

"Doctor, Jack's awake." Rose's excited voice says before the Doctor can say anything.

"Great, looks like he had he has perfect timing for once." The Doctor comments, being glad about that, "Rose, I need to talk to Jack, but what I'm going to say is going to make him very hurt, upset and angry, try and keep him calm until I can get there." The Doctor says as he is pretty sure that if Jack went after John right now then things won't end well.

"Sure, I'll try." Rose assures, trusting The Doctor and planning to get an explanation later, as she hands the phone over to Jack.

"Hey, Doctor." Jack's voice says, "I heard everything you said, thank you. You're important to me too." He tells The Doctor.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor tells Jack.

"What for?" Jack asks confused.

"The Time Agent that called himself John Hart is back in Cardiff. He caused explosions at the location where I am with your team." The Doctor reveals.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks worried, "Is my team okay?" he asks.

"They're fine, we're fine" The Doctor assures him, "John said that he is going to tear your world apart piece by piece, but he wasn't alone. He protected another image, an image of Gray." The Doctor informs Jack, "He has him."

"No, no, no." Jack says horrified.

"Jack, what is it?" Rose asks worried.

"The SVU is back at Torchwood." Jack hears Tosh's voice says.

"Jack. I'll be right there." The Doctor tells Jack.

"I know. See you when you get here." Jack says before hanging up.

"Time to get this thing working again." The Doctor say pulling out his sonic screwdriver to get Jack's Vortex Manipulator working again.

"What are you doing?" Ianto ask.

"Getting to Jack." The Doctor explains before pressing a button on the Vortex Manipulator and disappearing.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rose asks Jack as the second after he hung up the phone with The Doctor he has hurried over to where his clothes are.

"Outside in Torchwood is someone I knew a long time ago, a fellow Time Agent." Jack explains as he changes his bottoms, "He's going to destroy my world, which for him means this city and the people I care about, and he's got my brother, Gray." Jack reveals as he puts on a pair of shoes, knowing that Rose will understand the meaning of that statement.

"That's the name you used to yell in your sleep." Rose realises as Jack puts on a shirt and his suspends on properly.

"He was taken when our home was invaded when we were children, because I let go of his hand. I looked everywhere I could think but never found him." Jack reveals as he puts on his coat, "Stay in the TARDIS, Rose. You'll be safe here." Jack tells Rose.

"No way." Rose say, following after Jack.

"Rose, no. If he sees you he'll kill you." Jack tells Rose, "And I couldn't handle that. So, please. Stay on the TARDIS." Jack asks.

"Does he know that you can't die?" Rose asks as they make their way through the corridors of the TARDIS and towards the console room.

"Yes." Jack confirms.

"Then he's got to be planning something so much worse for you." Rose realises, "Don't do this, Jack. Please." She says, blocking Jack's path, just outside the console room.

"I have to." Jack inform Rose, "The time agency partners us together because I was the only one who could control him." Jack reveals.

"Wait, are you talking about the man you were in a time loop with?" Rose asks, remembering a story from late one night on the TARDIS.

"Yes." Jack confirms, "I need to try now, especially when he has my brother." Jack explains to Rose, "I have a chance of getting through to him, but if he sees you he'll kill you, which would break me, and the Doctor. So, please, Rose stay here." Jack begs.

"Okay, I will." Rose says, only doing so because of the desperation in Jack's voice and on his face, "But you better be careful."

"I will." Jack says before kissing Rose, kissing her the exact same way as he kissed her on the Game station all those years ago, "See you in hell." Jack says as he rests his head on her forehead before walking away.

"You better not die this time." Rose tells Jack as he walks away.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jack responds, saluting Rose before walking into the console room. As he walks across the console room Jack takes a deep breath before walking out of the TARDIS and into The Hub where John is playing a loud song over the speakers.

"Where did you come from?" John asks Jack once he closes the TARDIS door behind him and has walked into the hub.

"Somewhere incredible, that you could never understand." Jack informs John.

* * *

Even though she intends to keep her promise to Jack about staying in the TARDIS Rose heads to the console room to get the scanner up so that she can watch what is going on out in the Hub, but before Rose can even get it up she hears the sounds of machine gun fire.

"Jack." Rose says, sounding scared and she run out.

"Who are you?" John asks confused at Rose, and he starts to fire but because Rose is near the TARDIS it protects herself and she runs back into the TARDIS, locking the door behind her.

"Hurry Doctor." Rose says as she leans against the locked door, hoping that The Doctor can do something because she can't, not right now. As she leans against the door she hears John try to get in and honestly she isn't at all surprised that John doesn't manage to.

* * *

After what he believes to have been only a few seconds after he left the abandoned warehouse The Doctor appears in the Hub and the second he does he realises that it's been a lot longer than a few seconds.

"See! This is why I hate Vortex Manipulators, always unreliable." The Doctor says and as he looks around he sees, Rose, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and John.

"Doctor." Rose says hugging him, being glad to see him, "It's good to see you." She says.

"It's good to see you too." The Doctor responds and as they do The Doctor realises who is missing, "Where's Jack?" The Doctor asks and everyone exchange looks, "YOU!" The Doctor yells approaching John, "Where's Jack? What did you do to him?" The Doctor asks, sounding furious.

"Who the hell are you?" John asks, being completely confused.

"Someone that Jack is very, very important to. So, I'll ask again, what did you do to him?" The Doctor asks angrily and The Torchwood teams as well as Rose exchange looks, while Tosh is hurriedly typing on the computer, trying to fix something.

"I didn't do anything; it was his brother." John explains quickly.

"Gray?" The Doctor asks confused then realises, "Of course he would have been captured for years before he was found. That would have traumatised anyone." The Doctor realises, "He wanted revenge of Jack because he blamed him, just like Jack blamed himself." He realises.

"You know the story." John says shocked as Jack's team didn't know the story so he didn't think that Jack told anyone, and hearing that The Doctor nods, "When I found Gray he was chained to the ruins of a city on the Bedlam Outlands, surrounded by corpses. He was the only one left. The creatures had long since gone. Don't know how long he'd been there. He thought I was the rescuing hero. So, it took me too long to realise he'd learned terrible things watching those creatures. He let me trust him." John tells The Doctor.

"Where's Jack?" The Doctor asks once more, "What happened?" he asks, fearing the worse as he can't sense Jack, which he usually can do because Jack's a fixed point, which means if John and Gray somehow managed to kill Jack then it would be bad for the entire universe.

"I took him to twenty-seven AD I thought it would get us out of range of the bomb that Gray fused to me and I thought it worked until Gray appeared." John says, explaining quickly as he can't explain why, but the Doctor scares him, "Gray appeared and embraced Jack, making it seem like he forgave him before he stabbed him and had me dig a grave." John says, pausing to take a breath, "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. He pushed Jack into the grave and buried him alive, Jack didn't even fight." John explains.

"WHAT!" The Doctor yells, "Jack's a fixed point in time. He'll die and be revived for entirety." The Doctor says, a look of shocked pain and astonishment appearing on his face, "How could you do that to him?"

"I didn't have a choice." John explains to The Doctor, "But I left a ring with him a ring that can be tracked. It admits a etheric particle signal NME transmitting at two hundred betacycles." John explains.

"And as I told you just before The Doctor arrived there are no signals vaguely resembling that." Tosh informs John.

"NO! There has to be." John says, "That transmitter was guaranteed for five millennia through three ecological permalayers. It has to still be transmitting. Otherwise we will never find him." John says, looking horrified.

"That should still be transmitting. There would have to be a reason why it's not." The Doctor says, trying to figure out what is going on.

"As bad as this is there is something worse going on." Tosh says and everyone turns to look at her.

"What could be worse?" Rose asks, not sure if she wants the answer or not.

"The nuclear station at Turnmill's servers have gone off line thanks to the explosions." Tosh reveals.

"Explosions?" The Doctor asks confused.

"There were fifteen explosions around the city. Martha and Owen are at the hospital doing everything they can to help." Gwen quickly explains.

"I have been trying to do everything I can to restart them remotely, but I can't. The Reactor is going to go into meltdown very soon." Tosh tells everyone, "So unless we can get there in time and fix it the whole city will be destroyed. We'll all be dead."

"I can get there and fix it." The Doctor tells everyone.

"How? Won't it be suicide, even for you?" Inato asks.

"I can get there in the TARDIS and the radiation won't kill me, I'm a Time Lord, unless it does meltdown I'll be fine." The Doctor explains.

"Time Lord, you shouldn't exist." John says, looking at The Doctor in shock.

"And yet I do." The Doctor says, coming to a realisation.

"Of course Jack would end up meeting a Time Lord." John mutters.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asks, seeing the look that has appeared on The Doctor's face.

"I'm a part of the timeline now." The Doctor reveals, and everyone, except for Rose are confused about what that means, looking like he is pain as he knows what it means, he knows the choice he has to make, "I can stop the meltdown or I can find a way to find Jack. I'm apart of events now, which means I can't do both." He reveals, looking horrified at that as he can either stop a nuclear power plant from melting down or he can save Jack from being buried alive for eternity.

"What about the Vortex Manipulators? Can't we use them to find Jack?" Ianto asks.

"They're to unreliable." The Doctor explains, "The TARDIS is needed for both."

"So, It's Jack or the City, that's what we're saying?" Gwen asks, looking around.

"Then we find Jack." John says.

"No." Rose says and everyone turns to look at her, "Jack loves this city, and he would never want anyone to die for him." She tells everyone, "He'd never forgive us if we chose him, and you know that." She says, looking at The Doctor, "We've got to stop the meltdown, for Jack." She says, looking at The Doctor who gives a nod, it being clear to Rose that he hates himself for this decision, but knowing that he will do it.

"Rose and I will head to the power plant, stop the meltdown. While we're doing that, doing anything you can think to find Jack." The Doctor tells Gwen, Tosh, Inato and John, "Allons-ey." He tells Rose and they go running into the TARDIS, "I'm sorry, Jack." The Doctor mutters to himself as he does.

"Okay. We've got to find, Jack." Gwen says as the TARDIS takes off, as it does there is a buzzing tone.

"What's that?" Tosh asks.

"An override to the devices you lot put in the sewers, a call to the weevils." John explains.

* * *

A few seconds after they took off from Torchwood the TARDIS, with Rose and The Doctor inside lands at the power station.

"We're going to have to monitor the radiation levels and if they get too high you're going to have to go back to the TARDIS." The Doctor informs Rose.

"Will do." Rose answers, "Doctor, what do you think happened to Jack?" she asks.

"I don't know." The Doctor answers, "But I know that there has to be a reason why that ring stopped transmitting." He tells Rose, "I've got a few ideas, I'll think about it. Let's get this reactor under control." He says before running out into the power station.

After they are in the power station The Doctor and Rose get the technician to leave and they get started on fixing the problems with the Power station, as they do The Doctor runs through all his ideas about why the ring isn't transmitting.

* * *

After fixing the Power Station, which only takes about half an hour, if that. Rose and The Doctor head back to Torchwood and they land in the corridors between the vaults where Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and John are being heled as they got locked in their after they put the Weevils in their after John used his Vortex Manipulator to reverse the signal that was calling to the weevils.

"What happened?" Rose asks as The Doctor uses Jack's vortex manipulator to unlock all the cells.

"Gray. He showed up and locked us in." John explains.

"Hello? Is everyone down here?" Martha voice says and she and Owen walk into the corridor, both of them have clearly not been captured as Owen still has his gun.

"Did you find Jack?" The Doctor asks.

"No. We couldn't find the ring." Gwen answers, "So, we couldn't find Jack." She explains.

"A ring admitting an etheric particle signal NME transmitting at two hundred betacycles." The Doctor says, "Oh, I'm such an idiot." The Doctor says, hitting his head, "By the nineteen hundreds Torchwood would have technology to track a signal like that."

"So, does that mean that Jack would have been found and he's in hiding?" Ianto asks.

"No. Jack's too smart for that. He would know that he can't risk his timelines interacting again." The Doctor says, "THE CRYO FRIDGES!" The Doctor yells before he starts to run, the others following behind him.

* * *

Down in the Cryo fridges Jack is just waking up and as he opens his eyes he feels pain, the light is too bright after almost two thousand years underground and thanks to that he can only see shapes, not details, but despite that Jack recognizes the shape standing above him as his brother.

"I forgive you, Gray." Jack says in a hoarse voice, not being able to see well enough to realise that his brother is now looking at him in a look of shock and anger, but before Gray can speak before he can tell his brother that he doesn't forgive him that he will never forgive him a shot rings out, "NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to its rightful owners

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who added to alerts/left a comment/review and/or Kudos. It means a lot, PLEASE, PLEASE, Leave a review/comment.

* * *

As they all run as fast as they could, Rose, The Doctor, Martha, Owen, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and John run into the area where the cryo fridges are just in time to see Gray standing over Jack and before anyone can react or stop him, John takes Owen's gun and fires it at Gray, killing him.

"NO!" Jack's voice yells as even though he can't see particularly well he heard the shot and saw the outline of Gray fall to the ground.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asks John as Owen takes the gun off him.

"Let's get him to the cells." Gwen says angrily and together, Gwen, Owen, Ianto, Tosh and Martha drag John to the cells.

"Don't forget to remove his vortex manipulator." The Doctor says as he and Rose rush towards Jack.

As soon as he saw the shape of his brother fall, Jack, with great difficulty as he had to keep his eyes closed otherwise they hurt too much, crawled, actually more like fell, out of the cryo fridge that he is, and felt his way over to were his brother is, "No, Gray! No." Jack says as he tries to make his way to brother, "No. I just got you back. No." Jack says managing to find his brother's arm and using that to pull his brother onto his lap.

"Jack." Rose says rushing to Jack's side and putting her arm around him, "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry." She tells him.

"Doctor, are you here?" Jack asks as he leans into Rose's embrace.

"Yeah, I'm here Jack." The Doctor says as he sits on Jack's other side, putting his hand on the shoulder.

"How bad? How bad is it?" Jack asks The Doctor, trying to open his eyes but it hurts too much so he has to close them once more.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry. He's gone." The Doctor tells him.

"No, GRAY!" Jack says hugging his brother's dead body tightly, "No!" Jack says, sounding heartbroken.

"Jack, why won't you open your eyes?" Rose asks, being worried about that.

"It's too bright, it hurts and I can't see properly." Jack explains as he clutches his brother's body.

"That's because you spent so long underground." The Doctor says, using his sonic to blow the lights, "That should help with the pain." The Doctor tells Jack, feeling that Jack should get to see his brother.

Completely trusting the Doctor Jack opens his eyes, "I still can't see more than shapes, but it doesn't hurt. Thank you." Jack tells the Doctor, "Oh, Gray." Jack tells his brother.

"I can take you into the medical suite at the Tardis, run some tests." The Doctor says as while he has a theory about why Jack's having trouble seeing he would like to confirm it.

"I can't leave, Gray." Jack tells The Doctor.

"I'll carry him into the TARDIS. If you're okay with Rose helping you." The Doctor tells Jack, who gives a nod, "You're going to have to keep your eyes closed." The Doctor tells Jack who once more nods and seeing that The Doctor gently lifts Gray out of Jack's lap and picks him up, as he does Rose helps Jack to stand.

"Hold onto my arm." Rose says and Jack does just that and following behind the Doctor they head to the TARDIS.

* * *

A couple of minute later Rose, Jack and The Doctor who is carrying Gray arrive at the TARDIS just as the others are locking the cell with John in it. As they see that the others rush over and into the TARDIS.

"Wait here. Rose will be back in a few minutes to explain everything." The Doctor informs Martha, Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto as they enter the console room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Rose, The Doctor and Jack arrive in the TARDIS medical suite. As they do The Doctor gently lays Gray down on one of the beds.

"Rose, help Jack onto the other bed." The Doctor says as the TARDIS turns down the lights so that they are low enough not to hurt Jack and yet bright enough so that The Doctor can see.

"Thanks, Rose." Jack tells her once he is sitting on the bed.

"Not a problem." Rose responds, "What do I tell the others?" she asks, looking between The Doctor and Jack.

"Tell them that I am running tests to see what's wrong with Jack's eyes and how to fix them." The Doctor tells Rose.

"Will do." Rose assures the Doctor, "I'll be back later." Rose tells Jack before placing a kiss on his cheek and leaving.

"I'm starting the scanner." The Doctor tells Jack once Rose leaves.

"I want to take him home, I need to take him home, back to the Boeshane Peninsula. Can we do that? Can we take my brother home so that he can be buried with our parents?" Jack asks, looking to where he thinks the Doctor is.

"Of course we can." The Doctor says as he checks the scanner, "Ah, just like I thought." The Doctor comments.

"What? What is it, Doctor?" Jack asks, panic clear in his voice. Hearing that The Doctor walks over and sits across from Jack.

"I'm going to take your hands." The Doctor tells Jack before sitting down, "You were buried for a long time and at first every time you revised the energy in you would repair everything, but after hundreds of years the energy just focused on revising you and not healing your minor injuries." The Doctor explains, "You're a little dehydrated, and your eyes will be fine, you'll be fine, it will just take, ohh twenty-four hours." The Doctor tells Jack.

"Good. Then we can take Gray home?" Jack asks.

"Then we can take Gray home." The Doctor promises, and he and Jack drift into silence,

"What should I do about John? He could escape any jail in this time in seconds." Jack says to the Doctor, wanting his opinion as there is no one that he trusts more.

"That he could." The Doctor confirms, "As for what you do with him, that's up to you." He says as he knows that this is something that should be Jack's choice.

"And I'm asking your opinion." Jack tells his friend, "Please, Doctor. What should I do?" he asks.

"Well, you're right about it being hard to find a place that could hold him in this time. So, if you would like we could take him to Stormcage and he can serve his time there." The Doctor tells Jack.

"Yes." Jack says with a nod, "We'll do that." He says and there is a beep from the scanner, "What was that?" Jack asks, looking around the room, fear in his voice.

"The scanner." The Doctor says, having a look, "The TARDIS has figured out your age." The Doctor informs Jack, "Would you like to know?"

"Sure, why not." Jack answers.

"Well, Jack. According to The TARDIS, which is the most accurate reading you'll get, you are now two thousand and fifty-two years old." The Doctor informs Jack.

"Huh." Jack says, not sure how to react to that, "Does that mean I'm older than you?" he asks curious.

"By more than a thousand years." The Doctor answers, not sure how to feel about that

"Huh. I always knew this day would come. Never thought it would be now." Jack reveals.

"Me either." The Doctor admits, sounding sad at that, something which Jack picks up on.

"So, tell me, Doctor, do I look good for my age?" Jack asks curious in his flirty tone of voice, wanting to cheer the Doctor up.

"Yeah, Captain. I'd say you look very good." The Doctor responds telling the truth while smiling, which he is actually glad that Jack can't see.

"Wow. I've waiting centuries to hear you say that." Jack comments, looking amazed.

"Well then, it's a good thing I didn't keep you waiting any longer." The Doctor responds and they both drift into silence as they do Jack looks over to where Gray is lying and even though he can't see his brother he is looking right at him.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry." The Doctor says, squeezing Jack's hand's that he is still holding.

"I thought I got him back. I spent all those years trying to find him, wanting to apologise, to make it up to him and now he's gone." Jack says, starting to cry and seeing that The Doctor just puts his arms around Jack hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry." The Doctor says as he hugs him and Jack cries into The Doctor's chest.

* * *

About an hour later after spending a lot of that hour crying into The Doctor's arms, Jack has headed to bed, once he drunk a lot of water, after The Doctor explained that some sleep would actually help him. Once Jack was fast asleep The Doctor has headed into the console room where Rose, Martha, Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Tosh are waiting.

"How's Jack?"

"Is he okay?"

"Why can't he see?"

"Will he ever see again?"

"What does he want to do with John?"

"Where is he?"

As soon as he enters The Doctor gets asked all those questions at the exact same time. "Jack's as okay as he can be. He can't see thanks to spending so much time underground. His sight will return in about twenty-four hours. He's currently getting some sleep because after almost two thousand years of dying and coming back to life he needs it." The Doctor explains, "As for John Jack has decided that once he gets his sight back we'll talk him to the fifty first century. There is a prison there that can hold him." The Doctor explains, "Now, if you excuse me I need to secure the cell that John is in so that he can't escape." The Doctor explains before leaving the TARDIS, planning on doing everything he can to make sure that John can't escape.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jack's team and Martha have been going to various places around the city that they can help leaving, John in the vault, and Rose, Jack and The Doctor in the TARDIS, which The Doctor has moved back to the main floor, are the only ones at Torchwood.

Since the others left The Doctor has been sitting in the console room working out something.

"Jack's sleeping soundly." Rose says as she walks into the console room, "Which is good. He could probably use that after what happened." She says.

"Yes, he could." The Doctor confirms as Rose sits down next to him.

"98, 563, 030 what does that mean?" Rose asks, seeing what is on the piece of paper.

"It's just my best guess, but I believe it's the amount of times Jack died when he was buried alive." The Doctor reveals.

"Oh, god." Rose says, sounding horrified, "That's… Poor Jack." Rose says, not sure what to think, or how to put into words what she is feeling, "Do you think he'll be okay?" she asks The Doctor.

"I hope so." The Doctor comment and he frowns, "What is it old girl?" The Doctor says, walking over to the monitor.

"Doctor? What is it?" Rose asks walking over to the monitor.

"Jack." The Doctor says before turning and running, Rose right behind him.

* * *

About a minute later Rose and The Doctor burst into Jack's room where they find him tossing and turning in his sleep, slightly crying.

"Jack." Rose says as she rushes to Jack's left side while The Doctor rushes to his right side

"Jack wake up." The Doctor says, shaking him awake.

"Come on, Jack. Wake up." Rose says and Jack suddenly bolts upright, looking afraid and searching throughout the room.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Jack asks, searching the room for answers.

"You're on the TARDIS, Jack. Rose and I are here, you're safe." The Doctor tells his friend.

"We're right here, Jack. We're not leaving." Rose tells him.

"Rose, is that you?" Jack asks, reaching out trying to find her.

"Yeah, it's me." Rose assures, using her hand to take Jack's hand to assure him that it's her.

"Doctor?" Jack asks, reaching out as he attempts to find him too as because he can't see he needs to know exactly where they are.

"I'm here too." The Doctor says as he reaches out and takes Jack's hand, which he brings to his face so that Jack can feel his sideburns, and as soon as Jack does that it becomes clear that he is more relaxed.

"What happened, Jack?" Rose asks concerned.

"Exactly what I was expecting." Jack admits, then wanting to change the subject he says, "Weren't I promised the best chips and milkshakes in the universe?"

"Yes, I believe you were." Rose confirms, realising that Jack doesn't want to talk about it.

"Think you're up for a trip?" The Doctor asks curious.

"Always." Jack answers, "As long as we're back by the morning." Jack tells The Doctor.

"I can do that." The Doctor says, "Allons-ey." He says and without Jack even needing to ask Rose and The Doctor help Jack up and out of the room, Rose grabbing Jack's coat, a shirt and shoes as they past.

* * *

When Rose, The Doctor and Jack arrive in the console room The Doctor and Rose help Jack over to the seat.

"Your shoes are on the floor, in front of your right feat, a clean shirt is right next to you and your coat is right next to it." Rose explains as Jack is already wearing an undershirt with pants that has suspenders and belt attached.

"Thanks Rose." Jack says and Rose and The Doctor start to get dressed leaving Jack to get ready, both knowing that Jack will want to try to do it himself and so the first thing Jack does is put his shoes on, which was actually quite simple and then he feels around for the shirt, which he manages to find and thanks to a lot of experience in getting dressed in the dark Jack manages to perfectly put his shirt on while trying not to fall of the chair thanks to the Doctor's flying.

"And we're here." The Doctor says as Jack stands.

"Good." Rose says and she and The Doctor both walk over to Jack.

"Where is my coat?" Jack asks curious as he attempts to find it.

"Right here." The Doctor says as he picks it up and helps Jack put it on.

"Thank you." Jack tells the Doctor it being clear to both Rose and The Doctor that Jack hates being so weak.

"Let's go see where The Doctor brought us." Rose says as she links arms with Jack and on the other side The Doctor does the same thing.

"Let's." Jack says, realising that Rose and The Doctor have linked arms with him to make it less obvious that they are helping him because he can't see, and the three of them walk out of the TARDIS.

"Oh my god." Rose says, shocked as she looks around.

"What is it?" Jack asks as he winces because of the light and has to close his eyes.

"We're at the diner. The first place the three of us ever went together." Rose explains.

"Huh." Jack says, "Seems like not only are you cheeky now but sentimental, I like it." Jack says, grinning at The Doctor.

"There is a booth, let's go." The Doctor says and the three of them head to a booth where they order chips and milkshakes which they eat together, Jack needing to be told where everything is in relation to him so that he can find his food. All three of them managing to talk and laugh despite what they have been through.

* * *

Just like he promised The Doctor has gotten them all back by the morning, and because his eye sight isn't quiet back yet Jack is sitting in his office while The Doctor, with the help of Owen, Gwen and Ianto are moving John to a secure location on the TARDIS while Tosh and Rose monitor everything.

Even though he can't well Jack can see the outlines and feel objects and because of that he Is re-organizing his desk as The Doctor messed everything up. As he does Jack hears footsteps.

"Who is it?" Jack asks, looking up, trying to figure out who is it.

"It's me, Martha." A voice responds.

"Martha Jones, and what can I do for you?" Jack asks curious, trying to look towards Martha but looking several meters to the left of her.

"I have a question. Hypothetically of course." Martha says as she walks over and sits across from Jack.

"Of course." Jack says, "What is it?"

"If someone were to transfer from UNIT to Torchwood how would that happen? Hypothetically of course." Martha asks, Jack curious.

"Well, hypothetically if the person you're talking about is you, all it would take is single phone call. Is that what you want, Martha?" Jack asks, giving her a look.

"I don't know." Martha admits, "Torchwood is so different from UNIT, and your team is great, we all work really well together, and I'm sure you could use the help. But, I'm not sure if it would be right for me." Martha explains.

"Well, if you want I can get you a temporary assignment here. It will last two weeks, that should give you time to make up your mind, right?" Jack asks Martha.

"That would be great. Thank you, Jack." Martha says happily before leaving Jack.

* * *

"Doctor, it's time." Jack says to The Doctor and Rose who are in the TARDIS, from the door, several hours later.

"You can see again?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes." Jack confirms with a nod.

"Okay. Let's go." The Doctor says.

"I just need to tell my team what's going on first." Jack says before he closes the door and heads up to the conference room where his team is.

When Jack walks into the conference room he finds his team, and Martha, all sitting around the table and eating.

"Jack." Gwen says rushing over and hugging him.

"Can you see again?" Ianto asks as Jack returns Gwen's hug.

"Yeah, I can." Jack confirms as he and Gwen break apart.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Owen asks.

"Just to take John to prison and Gray home. Then I'll be back." Jack explains, "I should only be gone a few hours." He explains.

"Promise?" Gwen asks.

"Promise." Jack says, "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." He tells his team.

"Right back at you." Martha responds and after giving his team a grin, Jack leaves.

* * *

An hour and several centuries later, Jack, The Doctor and Rose are in the fifty first century, having just taken John to Stormcage.

"You're really doing this?" John says to Jack, looking out at him from the cell he is standing in, "You're really leaving me here." He says shocked.

"You killed Gray!" Jack says angrily, "You deserve to rot."

"I was saving you!" John says, "He was going to kill you again!" John informs Jack.

"No, he wasn't." Jack tells John, "I don't know how long it was going to take. It could have taken hundreds of years, but I was going to get through to him. I was going to help and you took that chance away from me. You took that away from him!" Jack yells and he sounds furious, "I'll never forgive you for that." Jack says before turning and walking away, ignoring John's calls of,

"JACK!"

* * *

"We're here." The Doctor says, ten minute later once Jack is back on the TARDIS and the TARDIS has made it's next trip, looking at Jack, "The Boeshane Peninsula, fifty first century after you left home for the last time." He says.

"Thank you." Jack says, there being complete gratitude in his voice.

"You don't have to thank me for this." The Doctor says, knowing that he owed this to Jack, and after nodding Jack leaves the console room and returns a couple of minutes later carrying his brother's body.

"Would you mind waiting here; this is something I have to do alone." Jack says, looking between Rose and The Doctor.

"Of course." The Doctor says and Jack walks out of the TARDIS.

"We're really not going to let Jack do this alone, are we?" Rose asks the Doctor, "We can't, he needs us."

"I know he does." The Doctor says, "But he also needs to bury his brother alone. We'll be there when he needs us." The Doctor tells Rose.

* * *

Even though he knows that there are easier ways Jack digs his brothers grave using only a broken stone and fills it using his hands. It takes a long time, but after over an hour Jack's baby brother is buried between his parents

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jack says to the graves. "I failed you all. Mom, I'm sorry that I didn't bring Gray home to you. Dad, I'm sorry that I didn't manage to do the one thing you asked off me. And, Gray, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I failed you the most. I'm sorry that I let go of your hand, I'm sorry that I never found you, and I'm so sorry that you were killed because of me." Jack says, "I'm just so sorry." Jack says sadly and having not heard the footsteps he is shocked when he feels Rose grab his left hand and the Doctor grab his right.

"They know, Jack. They know how sorry you are." The Doctor tells him.

"Do they? Could they ever?" he asks, looking at The Doctor.

"Of course." Rose answers, "You save the world Jack. They would be proud of you for that." She tells her friend.

"Maybe." Jack says, clearly uncertain, and the three of them drift into silence.

For a long time Jack, Rose and The Doctor just stand, staring at the graves as the sun sets, Jack having silent tears running down his face while Rose and Jack just stand either side of him, feeling the pain that their friend is feeling.

"Does the offer still stand?" Jack asks after almost an hour, breaking the silence. Needing to know as while he was buried alive he kept thinking about traveling with The Doctor and Rose again and he realised that it's what he wants most.

"Which one?" The Doctor asks as there are several offers that Jack could be talking about and he doesn't want to give himself false hope about it being the offer he hopes Jack's talking about.

"To travel with you." Jack answers.

"That offer always stands. All you have to do is say yes." The Doctor informs Jack. Hearing that Jack looks between Rose, who is looking hopeful and The Doctor, and says…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to its rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So this is the last chapter, enjoy.

* * *

"Yes." Jack answers.

"Really?" Rose asks, looking excited.

"Yes. I'll travel with you." Jack says, "If you'll have me." He says to the Doctor.

"Always." The Doctor says with a grin.

"Yes!" Rose says happily before throwing both her arms around both Jack and The Doctor.

"Well, I think we've got a long over trip to Barcelona to make." The Doctor says to Rose and Jack.

"That we do." Rose says with a grin, "It's going to be so great, the three of us together again." Rose says, looking like all her dreams have come true.

"That it is." Jack confirms, "But before Barcelona I have to go back to Torchwood, say goodbye to my team, set up a few things to make sure that the earth has a defence if needed, and make sure that there are ways to contact us when we're needed." Jack says, looking at The Doctor.

"Of course. We can do that." The Doctor says.

"Then Barcelona?" Rose asks.

"Then Barcelona." Jack and The Doctor confirm.

"We'll give you a few minutes alone." The Doctor tells Jack.

"Thank you." Jack says and while Rose and The Doctor head back to the TARDIS Jack says goodbye to his family.

* * *

What only feels like ten minutes later to them Rose, Jack and The Doctor land the TARDIS in Torchwood.

"How long do you think you're going to need?" The Doctor asks curious.

"A day or so." Jack answers as he heads out of The TARDIS and The Doctor nods.

"JACK? OH MY GOD, JACK!" Gwen yells as she rushes forward and hugs him.

"It's good to see you too, Gwen. But, I've only been gone for a few hours." Jack says as he returns the hug.

"No, you haven't. You have been gone for two weeks." Gwen informs him as Tosh, Owen, Inato and Martha walk over.

"Really?" Jack ask, turning to look at The Doctor who is walking out of the TARDIS with Rose.

"Sorry. You know my timing isn't great." The Doctor explains and Jack just shakes his head with an amused look on his face.

"Two weeks isn't so bad, when I first left he told me I had been gone twelve hours but had actually been gone twelve months." Rose comments.

"That was rather bad timing, even for me." The Doctor admits and Jack just looks amused.

"So, are you back now?" Ianto asks, looking glad to see Jack.

"Not exactly." Jack answers.

"You're leaving." Martha realise, "You're going to travel with The Doctor again, aren't you?" Martha asks.

"I am." Jack answers and he finds himself being hugged by his Gwen again.

"You can't go, Jack. We need you." Tosh says as Gwen hugs him.

"No, you don't, not anymore." Jack says, "You've proven that, and you've made me so proud." Jack says, looking at each member of his team, "It won't be goodbye forever. If you need me, I'll be here. I will leave ways for you to contact me, contact us, just in case."

"When are you going to leave?" Gwen asks curious.

"Tomorrow, most likely. There are a few things that I have to do." Jack explains.

"Good luck." Owen says standing up and walking over to Jack, "Thank you, Jack, for everything."

"You never have to thank me for that." Jack says as he pulls Owen into a hug, "I'll be in my office." He tells his team once he and Owen break apart, and no one surprised when Rose and The Doctor follow him.

* * *

Once they are in Jack's office he finds himself being hugged by Rose.

"You okay?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah. I think so." Jack responds as even with how hard that was, and how hard it is going to be to leave he knows that he is doing the right thing.

"What can we do to help?" The Doctor asks, thinking that Jack could use it.

"There is a vault, a vault full of things that I only trusted to be under my custody." Jack explains as he and Rose break apart, "Can you go through it and get rid of everything that shouldn't be on earth?" he asks The Doctor.

"Of course." The Doctor responds and he and Rose leave.

* * *

For the next twenty-four hours Jack works on packing up his few belongings, putting in systems for things he has established during his time in Torchwood, and setting up ways for his team to always contact him. Jack is just putting his final things in a box when he hears footsteps and so he turns and sees Martha.

"So, you're really going back." Martha says.

"Yeah, I am." Jack confirms.

"Well for what it's worth I think you're making the right decision. The TARDIS is where you belong, I've seen that." Martha tells her friend.

"Thank you." Jack says as he turns to face her, leaning on his desk, "What about you? What are you going to do?" He asks curious.

"I'm going to stay." Martha says, "Torchwood needs someone who's travelled with the Doctor, it's needs someone who sees the world in the perspective you only get from traveling with him, and I like it here. Feel like I can do some real good here." Martha explain.

"Well, Gwen and Torchwood will be lucky to have you." Jack informs her, being glad that that is Martha's choice.

"Don't be a stranger, Jack." Martha says before hugging him.

"I won't. Call if you need anything." Jack tells Martha as they hug.

"I will. I'll let you get back to your packing." Martha tells Jack before leaving.

"I'm almost done." Jack says as he puts his last few things into box which he takes into the TARDIS, which is once more parked in his office, and puts it in his room.

When Jack walks back out of The TARDIS, a few minutes later, Rose and The Doctor are walking into his office.

"I take it you're ready to go." The Doctor says to Jack.

"I just have to say goodbye to my team first." Jack explains.

"Of course." The Doctor says, understanding that.

"We'll wait in the TARDIS." Rose says and she and The Doctor head into the TARDIS Jack heads in search of his team.

* * *

The first place that Jack goes is upstairs to Ianto as he figures that it might be one of the harder goodbyes so he might as well get it over done first.

"Ianto." Jack says as he walks in.

"You're going now." Ianto realises as he sees Jack standing in his coat, with his disengaged vortex manipulator back on his wrist, clearly ready to go.

"Yes." Jack confirms as he walks over, "I'll miss you, Ianto." Jack says, telling the truth.

"And I'll miss you." Ianto says, "But, I know that you're going to where you're supposed to be."

"You're an incredible person, Ianto Jones." Jack tells him.

"So, are you." Ianto responds.

"I'll visit, I promise." Jack informs Ianto.

"Just don't make it only when the world or universe is ending." Ianto requests.

"I'll do my best." Jack says before kissing Ianto, "I'll see you soon." Jack tells him before heading downstairs.

* * *

After leaving Ianto Jack heads downstairs and the next person he finds is Tosh.

"Toshiko." Jack says, but before he can say anymore he finds himself being hugged.

"Thank you, Jack. Thank you for giving me a second chance." Tosh tells Jack.

"You deserved it, and I never regretted it. You've make me so proud Toshiko." Jack tells her, completely meaning his words, "And I know that you will continue to."

"I'll miss you, Jack." Toshiko says.

"And I'll miss you too." Jack says before placing a kiss on Tosh's head and heading to autopsy.

When Jack walks into Autopsy he finds Owen looking at something.

"So, you're on your goodbye tour." Owen comments.

"Yeah, guess so." Jack says, looking amused as he walks over to Owen, "You're a good Doctor, Owen. A good person, but you've got to start to let people in, take it from someone who hasn't for a long time, you can't live like that forever." Jack tells him, "You deserve to love again and you should give yourself the chance."

"I'll make you proud, Jack." Owen says, "I promise you that."

"You already have." Jack says before walking over and hugging him, "Never doubt that." He says, "Be fantastic Doctor Owen Harper." Jack tells him as he hugs him.

"I will." Owen promises.

"Good man." Jack says as he places a kiss on Owen's head.

* * *

After leaving the autopsy suite Jack goes in search of Gwen who he finds sitting in his office, on his desk.

"Guess this is mine now." Gwen comments as Jack walks in.

"Yeah, it is." Jack tells her, "Torchwood is yours now Gwen, and there is no one I trust more. I know it's in great hands." He tells her.

"When you came into my life you showed me how incredible it could be, and I'll always be thankful for that." Gwen says as she walks over to Jack, "That's what The Doctor and Rose did for you, isn't it?" she asks.

"Yes, it was." Jack confirms.

"Which is why I'm not asking you to stay." Gwen says, "You've been looking for your home for so long and you've finally found it. It's in that magical box with those two incredible people that you love so much, and I'm so happy for you, Jack." Gwen assures him a tear coming to her eye, "But I'm going to miss you so much." She admits.

"I'll miss you too." Jack responds, "I'll just be a call away if you need anything."

"I know." Gwen responds, "But don't worry about us so much, Jack. We'll be fine." Gwen assure him.

"You'll be more than fine. You'll be incredible." Jack says as he hugs her, "Thank you, Gwen. You've helped me in more ways than you know, and mean more to me than I could ever say."

"I love you too." Gwen responds, knowing what he is trying to say, as they break apart. "My wedding is in a month, try and make it back, won't you? You're all invited. All three of you. So you better be there." Gwen tells him.

"We will be." Jack promises, planning on making sure about that.

"Good." Gwen responds, "Now, I think you've got the entirety of time and spacing waiting for you, don't you?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Jack admits, with a small laugh, "I'll see you later, Gwen.'

"I know." Gwen says with a sad smile, "I'll see you, Jack." She says and Jack walks across his, Gwen's, office, as he does Gwen notices his gun holster.

"I thought the Doctor didn't allow guns on his TARDIS." Gwen notes.

"He doesn't, but I'm the exception." Jack explains, "We have an understanding." He tells Gwen after grinning at Gwen he turns and looks out at his team and Martha who have gathered in the hub.

"Be brilliant, all of you." Jack says before stepping into the TARDIS, into his home and as the TARDIS disappears a few seconds later Gwen walks over to her team.

"So you're staying." Gwen says to Martha, "Not tempted to go with them?" she asks curious.

"No." Martha answers, "It's the way things should be." She says, "The Doctor, The Captain and Rose Tyler, together again." Martha says with a smile, "Just like they should be forever." Martha says, believing that completely.

 **THE END**


End file.
